Learn Your Place
by NoGoodRottenMeddlingKid
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the school playboy. Sakura is the beautiful, yet innocent vampire.When Sasuke decides she's the new conquest,Sakura's not going to give in so easily.Will sparks fly or will she leave him dead in the corner?Literally.Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1:Moving In and The Player

Learn Your Place

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters or Naruto but this idea is definitely my own.**

**SUMMARY:**Sasuke Uchiha is the school playboy,getting all the girls in school with his player tactics,bedding them every night and dumping them out his house every morning,not caring that they're stark naked. Sakura is a young vampire that just came into town with her parents to live with her older brother. Sakura isn't your average stereotypical vampire,luring humans into her clutches and devouring them at night. Nope,just an innocent little daywalker that men can't seem to ever take their eyes-or hands-off of. Oblivious to how her beauty affects men,her brother seems well aware and will resort to anything to protect her from both men and humans in general. When Sasuke lays his eyes on her demonic beauty and sets his sights on getting her in bed,will he succeed or will big bro get in the way of that? Little did Sasuke know that Sakura's innocence hides a great supernatural alter ego. Could it be the cross that's always wrapped around her neck? Well,you're just going to have to find out.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"It's beautiful," Sakura exclaimed as she stepped out of the black Mercedes. "Daddy,how did you ever manage to get us such a beautiful home?" she asked turning to her father.

James Hargreaves(A/N:Hargreaves is a European surname I found on the web. Further explanations will be in further chapters.) chuckled as he stared at his only daughter's dreamy look of happiness."Well,you'd be surprised Sakura,the real estate agent sold it immediately. You really like it?" he asked running a hand through his black hair.

She nodded eagerly "I love it! It's perfect!"

"Dad,you're an idiot." James turned to meet his eldest son's jade green eyes. "I don't mean to spoil your fun but this place is as about as lively as us. The real estate agent sold it to you in a heartbeat because no human would ever want to live in a deserted house in the middle of a forest full of dead organisms and plant-life. It's like one of those houses that appear in stupid human horror flicks that no one would even want to set foot in." his son said bitterly,his face kept passive. It was true,the house looked like the Haunted Mansion with it's tall watch towers,the blackened texture of the building,black Victorian style cracked and broken windows.

He gave his son a toothy grin as he went over to him."Gaara,my dear son,this is why we bought it in the first place. The whole forest belongs to us now. It serves as a great benefit for our _special needs._ True,we can survive in the sun but that doesn't mean a little darkness from the branches of the dead trees aren't unnecessary to us. And besides,settling in a deserted area means we won't have to be close to humans unless we really need the energy."

"Dad,we're going to school with humans starting tomorrow morning,which is in about nine hours. I don't understand why you want us to learn with our food," he responded narrowing his eyes at the thought of his father's ideals.

"Gaara,that's no way to speak about them. Humans or not,we depend on them for survival. If we get discovered,we'll have to move back to our homeland. And I know that you dislike living in Europe more than having to be educated alongside humans in this town." he reasoned with his son.

He scoffed "I don't get why you defend humans as if you understood them. I thought you knew better than me or Sakura that humans are nothing but filth."

"Gaara-nii! Please don't speak to daddy like that! And daddy,please don't argue with oniichan," she pleaded both her brother and father.

James smiled at his daughter's innocence."Sakura,we aren't arguing but if it bothers you so to watch us quarrel,then I will stop."

"Daddy,"she said touched at her father's willingness to make her happy.

"Anything for my little-"_Whack!_ James fell to the ground from the impact of the hit,a green slipper thrown right in the square of his face. His body twitched from the pain as he stood up holding his nose to ease the swelling. "Daddy,are you okay?" Sakura asked her mouth still hanging open.

"James,don't spoil her! What did I say about spoiling our children?!" asked a strict demanding voice. Cecilia Hargreaves went over to pick up her used slipper as she fixed her long wavy silver hair.

James chuckled nervously as to not anger his wife."Cecilia,Sakura just turned 17,she's still-"_Slap!_ "I don't want you spoiling her! She needs to learn how to take care of herself! So I don't want to hear any of 'anything for my little Sakura' or 'whatever you say Gaara'. Got it?!" she demanded.

"Yes yes my dear wife. No more spoiling Sakura or Gaara." he promised rubbing the lump that formed on the back of his head.

"Good,"she said and turned to her children."Kids,go inside the house and get settled. You have school tomorrow,yes?" They nodded uncertainly. Cecilia smiled."Then get settled before we turn in. Your father and I have things to discuss in the living room privately. Run along," she said waving her hand at them.

_Geez,mom can be bipolar sometimes_,Gaara thought sweat dropping._ Momma's scary when she's angry,_Sakura thought walking into the new house.

"Gaara,"Cecilia called. He turned around before closing the big black door of the mansion,his face still blank but his green eyes curios. "When Sakura goes to bed,come downstairs to the living room with your father and I. There is something we need to talk about that concerns all of us." she saidmher tone dead serious. He nodded at his mother and proceded to walk in the house.

Gaara went upstairs studying their new home. All the lights were dead,no electricity,darkness surrounding the whole house. The paint on the walls were scraping off ,the door knobs and hinges squeaky and dented,the metal rusting. Yup,perfect for a family of vampires. He approached his sister's room hearing her hum happily.

"Sakura,"he said leaning by the doorway. She turned around and smiled at seeing her big brother. "Sakura,have you settled in like mother asked?" he asked looking around her room. Oh yeah,she definitely settled in. Black bed sheets,a black canopy hanging over her bed,her desk with all her books,her drapes hanging nicely over the window above the bed and the hundred of stuffed animals on the shelves and a few sitting on her bed. He noticed the little panda he'd given her 12 years ago sitting next to her pillow. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she still kept it after so long and so many other plushies she'd been given.

Sakura walked over to her brother happily."Yes,I did. Do you need any help with your room Gaara-nii?" she asked opening the drawer behind him and taking out a white tank top and a pair of purple cotton pajama pants with black bats printed on them.

"No,"he said stroking her hair gently "you should get some sleep. We have school with the filths tomorrow. I don't want to have to wake you in the morning. Even if we are daywalkers,you still sleep like a log."

She punched him playfully."You know that you're gonna wake me up anyway."

"If I feel like it,"he smirked. "Well,I'm going to change so I can get up early for human school tomorrow," she said walking into the built-in bathroom.

Gaara sighed in annoyance. _If only you knew what humans are really like Sakura_.

She walked out the bathroom and jumped into bed eagerly. Gaara went over to his sister's bed and lifted the blanket over her shoulders. "You're really excited about going to school with the fleshies aren't you?"

Sakura nodded but frowned at her brother's worried gaze."Gaara-nii,why were you and daddy arguing about humans earlier?" He didn't answer."What are humans like?" Still no answer."Oniichan,do you hate them?"

Gaara gazed at her angelic face and lowered his eyes to the black leather collar around her neck that chained a silver cross with a red stone in the center. He sighed."Sakura,just go to sleep. School starts tomorrow. And promise me you won't take that off." he said pointing at the nodded as sleep overcame her and her eyes finally closed."I promise,Gaara-nii," she whispered sleepily.

He walked out of the room,shutting it gently behind him._ Now to face the parents._

Gaara sat down on the armchair across from the one where his father settled in. Cecilia lay sprawled on the red couch next the coffee table between her son and husband,wine glass in hand.

"Is Sakura in bed yet?" she asked,her gold feline-like eyes staring at the red liquid swishing in the wine glass.

"Yes,so what is it that we needed to discuss about her?"

James sighed. "She's going to human school for the first time. Your mother and I can't be there to watch her. We don't want the protection come off-"

"It's fine,dad. I've always been able to watch her back home. I won't let the fleshies pressure her. And besides,even I can't take the cross off. Her other is sealed off and can't be removed by any vampire so there's no way a weak pathetic human could take the protection off. It's chained."

James nodded "We know,but just in case. I'm sure her other can put the cross back on herself but we can't be discovered and we know that you've been going to human school for years now."

Cecilia nodded as well "Just keep her safe. From _all_ kinds of danger. Especially the attachment she might develop for the human world."

He nodded. "Of course mother. We can't have her feeling anything intimate with the filth of this universe."

His father's eyes flared "Intimacy? As in human _boys_?" he asked protectively.

"Dad,calm down. I feel the same way about Sakura and boys in general. Don't worry,I've got it under control." he assured stopping James from exterminating the entire male species.

Cecilia sweat dropped."These must be the struggles of a father with an adolescent girl."

"Mother,father,I bid you both good night. We'll continue this discussion if there are any problems concerning Sakura's safety and our secret." He disappeared up the stairs,leaving his parents to themselves.

James smiled at his beautiful wife."Well,now we have nothing to worry about,dearest Cecilia."

She frowned slightly."James,I can't help but worry about our daughter. She's so young and innocent. Unlike her other self, Sakura's innocence could hurt her. You understand the effect she has on men,don't you?"

"Let's just trust Gaara that he'll be able to keep her safe." he said giving his wife a kiss on her forehead.

"Tomorrow's going to be a big day for Sakura."

As the sunlight hit his black raven hair, Sasuke Uchiha groaned from the migraine he had from last night. His pitch black eyes opened to see the sun glare into his bedroom window. _Tch,damn school,starting at 8 in the morning._

"Mmmm Sasuke,that was great. We should do this again some time" the girl next to him purred trying to sound seductive,her breasts pushed right on his chest.

"Hn,get out," he said coldly.

As he shooed her out the door,she cried "Sasuke-kun! I love you!"

He slammed the door in her face,leaving her outside his house in her birthday suit._ Yeah,you and every other girl I had sex with_,he thought.

After buttoning up his black blazer over his white button-up shirt and black slacks,he went into his black Ferarri. His LG Shine vibrated in his pocket as he looked at the name of the caller on the screen. **Naruto.** _Dobe,calling me this early in the morning_."What dumbass?"

"Teme! You can't forget to pick me up this morning!" came his loud obnoxious voice through the receiver.

"Yeah,yeah I'm in front of your house right now Dobe."

He hung up as his best friend Naruto Uzumaki,walked out of his house. As Sasuke caught sight of Naruto's bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes,he braced himself for the morning greeting he was about to receive.

"Good morning,teme! " the obnoxious blond shouted as he slipped into the passenger seat. His school uniform was just like Sasuke's except that his blazer was unzipped.

"Oi,dobe," he grimaced "not so loud damnit. My head still hurts from last night."

"Oh yeah,you and that girl Valerie from your fan club was getting it on." he said shaking his head in shame "Geez Sasuke,one day there will be one girl in this universe that's not going to be all over you and you're going to regret ever taking advantage of women."

He smirked cockily "Yeah,that day will come when a girl would actually appreciate your humor."

"I'm serious Sasuke." he said frowning at the arrogance his bets friend had.

"So am I,dumb ass. I mean,look at me. I'm irresistible. I got looks,the cash,the charm, come on. What girl doesn't want me?" he asked as they neared Konoha High School,a crowd of squealing girls crowding around them,well Sasuke. He smirked at his blond friend."You were saying before,Naruto?"

"Go to hell,teme."

As they stepped into the school building,they stopped in front of Sasuke's locker where Naruto's locker stood next to. They then saw their other friends Neji Hyuuga,his long coffee colored hair tied up,his uniform perfectly done as he was talking to Shikamaru Nara,the lazy genius of the group,gazed tiredly at Neji while fixing his shirt that was,unlike Neji's,hanging out of his pants.

"Uchiha," Neji greeted as they punched knuckles.

Shikamaru nodded at him and Naruto."So I hear there's going to be a new student this year. Two actually,"he said sleepily."One's a girl,I think."

Sasuke rolled his obsidian eyes replying "Yeah,just another girl to bed."

The four walked to their first period class,surrounded by fan girls and constant squealing. Barely making to their seats,they noticed that the teacher wasn't here yet.

Ten minutes later...fifteen minutes later...twenty minutes later.

Finally,the teacher walked in and settled into his desk. He smiled,his silver hair covering his left eye. "Sorry I'm late students,I got lost on the road of life-"

"LIAR!" Naruto screamed pointing his finger at the teacher.

"Right then. Anyway,I'm Kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. Look forward to teaching you all-"

_Knock knock._"Come in,come in," he said as the door opened slowly.

A soft feminine voice spoke quietly "Um,I'm sorry I'm late on the first day. I'm a new student."

A/N:Okay,so I'm going to leave it at that. I hope you guys are looking forward to more stuff. So read and review. Questions,comments,concerns,advice?But please no flames,this is my first leave one and I'll definitely answer you back either in the next chapter or whatever I can,but I promise I will answer any questions or concerns you have.

Until we meet next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2:The New Girl and Trouble

Chapter 2:The New Girl

_**Recap:**__"__Um,I'm sorry I'm late on the first day. I'm a new student."_

Kakashi blinked."Oh yes,of course. Ms. Hargreaves?" he asked as she came in through the door.

She shook her head slightly."Actually,my parents' surname is Hargreaves because they're both from Europe. My Japanese surname is Haruno." she said as she handed him her late pass."

He read the note and checked for her name on the attendance sheet. He raised his eyebrows. "Ah yes of course,Ms. Haruno. Welcome to Konoha High School. I understand this is your first time in Japan but one of your siblings have attended our school since their freshman year,correct?"

She nodded holding the bottom of her white shirt anxiously "Uh huh."

He smiled behind his dark face mask."Well,please introduce yourself Ms. Haruno. I'd like to hear more about your interests and perhaps why you have such an unusual trinket around your neck.

"Oi,Sasuke that's the new girl," Shikamaru whispered from his left.

Sasuke sighed and decided it was worth the time seeing that she is in her homeroom and if pretty enough,he'd get her in bed. He lifted his head from the desk and looked to the front of the room. His eyes widened at the sight before him. The new girl was pretty,no the hottest girl he's ever laid eyes on. He stared at her legs,the knee high black socks leading up to her pale milky legs and up to where the black skirt stopped right below her thighs,hugging her hips and luscious curves. He stared up to where her delicate hands were clutching the bottom of the button-up shirt nervously,the black blazer slightly unbuttoned as well as the white dress shirt,the top two buttons open where a silver cross rested right on top of her full curvaceous chest. _Damn I hope she's gonna unbutton more than two,_he prayed as the girl started playing with her waist-long pink hair,her emerald eyes looking around the class nervously.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Um,my parents were born in France" she started. _Maybe she can teach me how to kiss in French_,he smirked."I was born in Japan but we moved when my older brother and I were born. My brother came to Japan for school when he was 8. My parents made me go to school in Europe with all the _other _kids so this is my first time."

Kakashi nodded "I see. So,care to explain the reason for the crucifix around your neck?"

"Oh,this?" she asked pointing at the collar. "It's just a personal thing my family made me do when I was born. _Special _purposes" she assured.

"Right. Well then,any questions for our new student?" the teacher asked turning to the class.

Hands shot up,most of which belonged to the male portion of the classroom.

"Will you go out with me?!"

"Can I get your number?!"

Kakashi coughed "Ahem,if there are no more questions for Ms. Haruno, I'll be seating her..." he stared around the room for an empty seat.

A note flew on Sasuke's desk._ Teme,that new girl sure is cute huh?_

He scribbled something on the sheet of paper and threw it back only for it to hit Naruto in the head._ Yeah,so?_

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before writing something back and throwing the note back to Sasuke's desk._ We are pretty lucky bastards. _

Before he could write back, Kakashi said loud enough for the class to hear,"You will be sitting between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Boys,raise your hands."

Naruto's hand shot up like a loser at a porno convention about to get an autograph while Sasuke gave his signature 'I'm-Sasuke-Uchiha-and-since-you're-a-girl-I'm-gonna-let-you-sleep-with-me-tonight-because-what-girl-wouldn't' smirk and watched her as Sakura walked over to their desks. He couldn't help but watch when her hips,unknowingly by her,swayed as she walked,all eyes of the male students trailing down to her backside. Looking at her ass,he couldn't help but think,_Damn she's gonna be a good fuck tonight_,while the other students began flirting as she made her way to the back of the room.

"Hey babe,how about you and me after class?" to which she replied "No thanks."

"You want me to teach you a lesson or two in Anatomy?"

She quickened her pace while ignoring the things being offered. _Humans are so . . friendly. A little too friendly._

Sakura sat down in her new seat between a blond and a boy who was smirking at her. She looked down at her hands again and couldn't can't help but begin to feel like she was given _too _much attention.

"Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet 'cha Sakura chan!" exclaimed the blond next to her. She turned to her right and smiled at the boy's fox-like grin.

"Hi,Naruto. Um,i don't really know my way around school and I was wondering if it's not too much to ask-"

"Of course I would help you get around! Anything for a fellow classmate! Especially a pretty girl like you,Sakura chan!" he cut her off grinning like a Jaraiya while he did his "research".

She raised her eyebrows."Uh,okay,but you can relax before you scream your head off," she joked before quirking a perfect eyebrow."You think I'm pretty?"

He blushed and rub the back of his neck,chuckling nervously."Yeah,I think you're really pretty. Cute too."_ Doing that thing with his neck like daddy does . . his neck . . looks so . . soft and . ._ _yummy_,she thought gazing at his bare neck,the very thought making her canines grow from temptation. She gasped softly and quickly covered her mouth. _No,only transfusion bags,no humans. Oh but his skin is just so smooth and I've never-_

"Sakura chan,are you okay?" Naruto asked.

She looked up to see his puzzled face and nodded. She pulled her hand away,feeling her fangs shrink back to their human size."I'm fine. Thank you."

"Oi new girl," called the voice behind her. She turned around greeted by an extremely handsome face and gorgeous charcoal black eyes."How about you and me go to my house and _get to know each other better" _he asked smirking arrogantly_._

_Oh man,Gaara-nii warned about human boys like him_,she thought frowning."No thanks. I have other things to do after school." she said smiling apologetically.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. Did his ears decieve him? Had a girl just rejected **the** Sasuke Uchiha? Oh hell no. _Just playing hard to get. _"Sweetheart,did you just say no to me?" he asked skeptically.

Sakura swallowed,irritated by his cockiness. "Yes,I did and I don't plan on saying it again Uchiha san. So if you'd please just not ask again and not call me rude names like 'sweetheart'."she replied avoiding his gaze. He looked at her soft mint green eyes noticing she was serious and not playing hard to get. What was that look . . innocence?

Behind her,Naruto was biting his lip,trying to hold in his laughter. _This is great,for once Sasuke-teme's getting shut down by a girl and she's cutest one in class,_he thought trying not to burst. He then smirked,his scheming prankster mind working like a fat guy on a treadmill. _Time to rub it in._

Sasuke was just recovering from the shock of being turned down when he saw Naruto waving at him and mouthing something. 'I told you so! You just got pawned!' He twitched in annoyance. So the dobe thought he scored the new girl. Well he sure as hell is doing better with Sakura then he was.

_Hmph,so the new girl is still a virgin. Well the cross definitely screams sex after marriage in large flashing lights. Whatever,makes my target more interesting. I'll be the first to taint that innocence of hers,_he decided smirking(A/N:I'm sorry guys,i know Sasuke smirks a lot but that's kinda how he is in my story right now.)as the bell rang.

"Hey Sakura chan,what class do you have right now?" Naruto asked hoping to get her away from his sexual predator of a best friend. "Spanish," she replied.

"Aw damnit,you have class with Sasuke-teme. I have French. Man,i always get all the hard language classes." he groaned."But I'll walk you to the Spanish room anyway."

She giggled at this."Naruto,French isn't hard. Actually,it's très facile."

"Huh?" he asked tilting his head to the side."Okay,you must be really good 'cause all I know is omelette du fromage."

She laughed again."Hey,that was pretty funny. And French is my native language aside from English and Japanese so I know it pretty well."

"Oh yeah,you went to Europe for school." he said nodding his head remembering. He turned around to face her."You think I'm funny?"

"Yeah,I love guys with a sense of humor," she said smiling.

He blushed and looked towards the ground as they both walked through the halls. Naruto wasn't inattentive,he could hear and even feel all eyes of students avert to their direction,girls with glares of envy and boys lustful. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her with him as he quickened his pace.

She gasped at his sudden touch. _His blood . . ! I can feel it when he touches me! Let go,let go! What is this,he is feeling . . angry? Jealous? What is this?! _She covered her mouth with her free hand and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. _Maybe if he calms down,he'll let go and stop feeling this way. _

"Uh Naruto,is there something bothering you? You seem in such a rush,a bit tense,"she started.

He stopped and released her hand,frowning at the marble floor. "Sakura,teme is my best friend,but you should know how he treats girls." he said

"Naruto,I already know. I mean,after our little conversation back in Math,I know." she assured him."So is that what's bothering you?"

"Not exactly. Sasuke is my best friend but he takes advantage of women even though he knows he can get girls without even trying. I guess I just sorta envy him for that. You and I are friends,right Sakura chan?"

She nodded "Yeah,of course."

"Right,so I wouldn't want teme to take advantage of you like he does to other girls."

"It's okay,I completely understand. Just trust me,I'm not that kind of girl. Seriously,I'm not like everyone else."

He grinned like a fox."Nope,you're different. You're special."

_No one's ever said that before. I was always the freak in school because I wasn't full and I had to contain my powers. But he thinks I'm a human,_she thought narrowing her eyes."No,I'm not anything special,just _different_." she said.

"You know Sakura chan,you really are different. At least you don't cut the bottom of your skirt like all the other sluts in school that try to get Sasuke-teme's attention." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Her eyes widened."They do that?! But this skirt is already so short!"

He chuckled "You're a really nice girl Sakura chan. I'm glad we're friends."

She blinked._ **Don't get intimate with the humans. You should cut off all ties to the human world and its filth once we graduate**,_Gaara warned her. "Yeah,friends. I'm not all that nice." she whispered the last part.

"What?"

Sakura placed both hands on her chest,fingering the cross that rested upon it."This crucifix is made of pure silver,the rosario stone in the center,it's called a _Fleur-de-Lis_,_la croix de jugement devine et de tranquillité _or Fleurie for short."

"Aw man,more French?" he groaned."My brain's starting to hurt."

"A Fleurie is a reminder of Holy Trinity and Resurrection. This is a cross of devine judgement and and promises tranquility to the wearer. If I take this Fleurie off,I'll get _really_ scary." she said her piercing emerald eyes staring into his cerulean blue ones.

He blinked and the grin began to come back."It's okay Sakura chan! I don't think you'll ever be scary! You're so nice and too innocent to be scary!" he assured loudly.

"Uh,right. Maybe I'll see you during lunch?" she asked uncertainly.

"Definitely,I'll save you a seat! Have fun in Spanish! See ya!" and ran to the opposite direction.

She sighed. _This is going to be a long period_,Saukra thought as she approached the teacher's desk. "Kurenai sensei? I'm new here so if you can please fill out my form? I was told it was required." she asked handing it to the dark haired teacher. She took the form and read it thoroughly. She looked up from the form and smiled at Sakura. "Ms. Haruno,I understand you are fluent in French and understand most of the Spanish language,yes?" The pinkette nodded."Wonderful,I must say,I'm quite impressed. Welcome to our school." Sakura mumbled a 'Thank you' while the teacher looked around the room for a seat._ Please not Sasuke Uchiha_,she pleaded in her head as she felt his smirk and dark eyes burning through her back and lower. "Ah,I'll seat you next to Uchiha san. He's been slacking since last year. Maybe you can help him catch up," she asked the girl.

With a defeated sigh,Sakura nodded and thanked the teacher. _Has god suddenly decide to officially ruin my life or something?_ She sighed as she settled into the seat next to the first human to irritate her to no end.

"Hey,so we meet again. Fate must be on our side today," he greeted,the same satisfied smirk plastered on his beautiful face."So,Kurenai asked you to help me in Spanish eh?"

She coughed."Actually,fate must be on **your** side today because it got me stuck with you. And two,I'm not interested in anything you ask,so can you please just stop already?" she asked not wanting to start trouble.

He simply chuckled."Do you know who I am? What kind of reputation I have in this school?" She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off."Obviously,you don't. So I don't see the harm in the two of us getting to know each other better. Maybe you want to reconsider my offer for tonight?" he asked offering a suggestive,yet charming smile.

Sakura frowned."No,I'm not allowed to go out after dark unless granted permission." she stated truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow."What are you,in grade school? You're like what,seventeen now? You should be allowed to go out whenever you feel like without asking permission,especially when it's dark out."

She took a deep breath to calm herself before lashing out at the boy."My family has certain rules and I don't think it's reasonable to break them so I can do inappropriate things which they will 100% disagree on."

"Must be the whole religion thing."

_Religion? Vampires aren't religious. How can we be? Beings that were born without receiving God's blessing._"What are you talking about? I'm not religious in any way."

He raised his eyebrows skeptically."Then what's up with the big cross around your neck? It represents protection or whatever,doesn't it?" Sasuke asked as he gazed at the red stone in the center of the crucifix,as if it was staring back at him.

"Indeed it does. But that doesn't mean I'm religious. And you'd know because you were spying on me while Naruo kun was walking me to class,am I correct?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"I just happened to be passing by," he said looking away from her enticing green eyes. _Okay,so I happened to overhear their conversation. Wonder what she meant by getting really scary when the thing comes off. _He saw how she was clutching the cross protectively smirked at her uneasiness.

Sasuke leaned over to her ear and whispered huskily,"What will happen if I remove that cross? How scary are you gonna get?" She shivered as the faint blush rushed to her pale cheeks,a soft powder pink on her ivory white skin. He watched her take in a deep breath and out. _Heh,easy,just like all the other girls in this school._

Her hand shot up "Kurenai sensei,may I please have my seat changed?" Sasuke's eyes were as wide as saucers. Fan girls gasped with utter shock. Boys were crying tears of joy. A girl had actually wanted to _away_ from **the **Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura got up and sat next to a girl with baby blue eyes and pale blond hair tied up in a high ponytail.

Neji chuckled next to Sasuke."What's so funny Hyuuga?" he asked,his tone dripping with venom.

"So the day has finally come that a girl does not want to get with the almighty womanizing Uchiha Sauske,just as Naruto predicted. So how does it feel to be rejected twice in one day by the same girl?" he asked mockingly.

"Tch,she'll come around. They always do," he replied bitterly.

Meanwhile,Sakura was taking out a notebook from her black Coach bag as the girl she sat next to looked puzzled at her."Hi,I'm Ino Yamanaka.," she greeted offering her hand.

Sakura smiled a bit and took her hand."Sakura Haruno."

Ino's blue eyes sparkled."You're the new girl,huh?" Sakura nodded. She laughed."I see you're not a big fan of Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura sighed."No,I'm afraid not. I feel guilty for being so rude to him but I don't like being around this guy. I was told he was a womanizer."

Ino nodded."He most certainly is. I used to have an insane crush on him. Until he got me in bed and shoved me out without my clothes on." she said rolling her eyes.

The pink haired girl's eyes widened."But,Ino we're only in high school!" she exclaimed. The very thought of having sex at this age was shocking for Sakura as vampires her age are more focused on developing their full powers but being in a human school was apparently all about mating.

Ino giggled."You must still be a virgin."

A faint blush crept onto her ivory white-skinned cheeks as she looked away. Ino noticed this and quickly gave her a reassuring smile."Sakura,it's okay that you're still a virgin. You should consider yourself lucky you didn't lose your innocence to an ass like him. Hey,you wanna have lunch with me and my friends at our table?"

"Sure,but can my friend Naruto come too?" she asked not wanting to her new friend to feel like she was ditching him.

"Sure. It'll be nice to have a guy at our table for once." she replied,her eyes drifting towards the other side of the classroom.

Sakura followed her gaze and caught her staring at a sleeping Shikamaru Nara. She smiled."So,you like Shikamaru,Ino?" she asked suggestively. Ino blushed."What,no no! Well,a little bit. I mean,that sexy lazy smirk is just to die for!" she gushed.

_Humans are so cute when they're in love_,Sakura thought giggling at Ino's crush.

As time passed,the period seemed to fly by.(A/N:Brace yourselves,time for a big time-skip x3)

Sakura was in a good mood. Ino and Naruto were in most of her classes as well as Sasuke but he never got assigned to sit next to her,which she was relieved to find yet somehow,it disappointed her. She didn't understand why but immediately shook it off as she and Ino walked into the cafeteria from their 5th period History class. She sat down in a table where Ino's friends were.

"Hi,I'm Tenten. Welcome to Konoha High." the girl she sat next to said smiling at her. She had dark brown eyes and two buns in her hair to match. Immediately,Sakura could tell she was a major tomboy. Her skirt was actually a skort,which she figured out by the way Tenten had her legs crossed and the shorts under the skirt showed,and the fact that her blazer was tied around her waist by the sleeves.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Welcome to our school." (A/N:Okay,just a note. Hinata does not stutter in this fic.) a girl with beautiful lavender eyes and long black hair greeted. _Those eyes,they look so familiar._

"Hi,just call me Sakura. Um,Hinata,do you have a brother? I saw a dude with the same eyes as you do in my first period Math class."

"Oh,that's my cousin Neji. Tenten's in love with him" she whispered the last part but it was loud enough for Tenten to hear. Said girl blushed furiously."I am NOT in love with Neji! I just enjoy his company is all!" she insisted crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

Ino leaned over to Sakura "Ignore her stubbornness Sakura. She is _so _in love with Hinata's cousin. She's staring at him right now!" And indeed,Tenten was staring at Neji dreamily where he sat with Sasuke,Naruto and Shikamaru.

Sakura laughed and took out her lunch. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a chocolate cupcake. Ino had asked her if she wanted to trade her cupcake for her twinkie but she politely told her no,saying,"You wouldn't like it anyway. There's _stuff_ in the middle."

The 'stuff' that was in the middle,was blood from transfusion bags. Her parents made sure she and her brother on a daily basis back when Gaara used to hunt for humans on his own and Sakura had transfusion bags because her brother matured at the age of 12,becoming an adult vampire quickly. Sakura had never fed on humans before but her father had suggested that she stayed on the transfusion bag diet even after she had just matured to see if she really needed human blood.

Just then,Naruto caught sight of Sakura's smiling and laughing with her new friends. He saw her look over and wave at him. Naruto shot out of his seat. He ran over to the girls' table and shouted,"Hey Sakura chan!"

"Hi,way to break the sound barrier,Naruto." Sakura went back to talking to Hinata but for some reason,she was frozen,her face red all over and biting her lower lip. Sakura smiled. _So Hinata has a crush on Naruto. So adorable._ She looked to see Naruto waving a hand in front of Hinata's face."Hinata chan! Hey,are you okay? Do you have a fever?" he asked feeling her forehead. _And the boy's oblivious to the fact that she's fallen hard,_she mused. Sakura shook her head at Naruto's thickheaded-ness.

As soon as Naruto's hand came in contact with Hinata's forehead,she fell limply as she fainted. Sakura got out of her seat from across the table and caught her in the blink of an eye before she fell."I'll take her to the nurse. She should be waking up soon." she told everyone and carried her out of the cafeteria.

They all stared after her,wide-eyed and amazed."Wow,"Ino said astonished,"Sakura sure is fast. She caught Hinata even before she fell an inch."

Tenten whistled."Forget that. She's strong as hell. You saw the way she lifted Hinata without breaking a sweat? She's got a pretty small frame for someone who could carry a growing teenage girl."

"Sakura chan is awesome!" Naruto shouted. Everyone sweat dropped."I'll see you girls later. Gotta go tell Sasuke teme and Shikamaru and Neji about this!" he announced running back to his table.

"Sasuke teme! Did you guys see what happened with Hinata chan and Sakura chan back there?! It was awesome! Sakura chan was so fast and she's so strong!" he ranted moving his arms for emphasis.

Shikamaru yawned."Yeah idiot,the whole cafeteria saw it. I gotta say,it was . . strange."

Neji nodded."Yeah,what girl can move that fast? What do you think Uchiha?" he asked turning to Sasuke.

"It was hot. She was hot." he said simply.

Neji narrowed his eyes."Let me rephrase the question. What _human _can move that fast? And that strength. I'd understand if the girl was a body builder,but her petite body just makes it look impossible."

"Oh,I've seen her body. There ain't nothing 'petite' about it Hyuuga." he smirked.

"Oi teme,you don't really think after being rejected twice in one day she's gonna let you keep going after her,do you?" Naruto asked already becoming protective of Sakura.

"No she won't. But that doesn't mean I want to stop. Besides,if she enjoys being around you,she's definitely gonna be in for one hell of a ride with me." he replied smugly.

Naruto glared at him."You're getting in way over your head Sasuke. She isn't anything like your sluts so forget it. If you try anything with Sakura,I'll personally beat you to a pulp."

Sasuke was surprised but didn't show it. What was it about looking at Sakura with Naruto laughing together that ticked him off so much? Perhaps that she rejected him and preferred to be with his best friend whom he shared an intense yet friendly rivalry with and had always been dead last since their toddler years? Or could it be that he was . . jealous? Jealous of how they got along so well? How there could be a possibility the two could end up being together? No,he wasn't jealous. Sasuke Uchiha is not,has never,and will never be jealous of anyone. He's already got everything. Everything but Sakura Haruno,the innocent and beautiful,yet mysterious foreign exchange student who refuses to even be next to his side. And the very thought of her and Naruto dating made his blood boil,the anger surging through his body at the sound of their laughter mingling together. He was gonna get the new girl. And when he does,no one will have her.

TIMESKIP

Sakura smiled to herself as the final bell rang. She gathered her pencils and biology textbook into her bag and stood up to leave. She remembered all the things that happened on her first day. Hinata woke up shortly after Sakura had taken her to the nurse. Apparently her shyness caused her to faint around Naruto. Sakura was just glad it wasn't anything serious. Then after lunch,she'd had Home Economics class with Naruto. They were making brownies and Naruto had gotten down on his knees and begged to lick the spoon. And even after she'd told him he'd get worms in his heart from all the raw materials,he still shoved it in his mouth. She'd become really good friends with all the girls in just one day. Sakura was excited to tell her older brother about the great day.

As she walked through the hallway nearing the school exit,she felt a strange and familiar presence behind her about 12 feet away. _Sasuke Uchiha_. She sighed and continued walking until he called her over and she turned to raise a perfect pink eyebrow at him,a gesture which meant 'Alright,what do you want now?'

He came over to where she stood,a bit too close for comfort. She took a few steps back while he came closer to her,steering her to the lockers. She clutched her binder,holding it tightly to her chest,afraid what the boy was trying to do. He put his hands on the locker behind her as she backed up against it. He was close now,so close,she could feel his warm breath on her face.

Sasuke stared down at her and smirked when she looked away from him in confusion."Listen,I just wanted to apologize for before. I just wanted to get to know you better,you know,have a little fun. So what do you say we skip over to my house?" He leaned down,his raven bangs brushing her cheek. "So how 'bout it? You up for some _fun_?" he whispered slowly into her ear.

She swallowed hard and instantly pushed him away."For the last time,I'm not interested in your so-called fun! This isn't funny,it's disgusting and inappropriate so if you'd please just leave me alone,I'll be leaving now." she huffed,ashamed of herself for losing her temper. She turned around to make her way towards the exit.

"Nice ass."

Sasuke stared as she stopped walking and disappeared in a flash. _Where'd she go?_ "Behind you." he heard her voice."You know,it's not nice to look. Pervert." she whispered seductively into his ear,chills running down his spine. He whirled around to see her but again,she was gone. From behind him,she called "Right here."

And there she was,at the same spot as she was before she disappeared and came up behind him."How did you-"

"Like I said,I'm not interested in your fun. It irritates me to no end that this is what you do everyday for amusement. I'd appreciate it if you stopped pursuing me." and with that said,Sakura walked through the doors,leaving Sasuke bewildered.

Neji,Shikamaru and Naruto stepped out of the empty classrooms.

"Did you see how fast she was?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

Neji nodded irritably."We all saw it,you twit. That speed,it's incredible. She barely wasted any time."

"What a drag. The girl was at least 6 feet away when she pushed you away from her. I'd say it's impossible." Shikamaru observed yawning.

"Looks like you got a pretty big challenge on your hands Uchiha." Neji said while patting Sasuke on the back.

"I say you should give up teme. For once,a girl isn't all over you. I say it's a sign and the more you keep harassing her about it,the more she's gonna start to hate you." Naruto said shaking his blond head.

Sasuke had his head hung over,chuckling slightly. Neji and Naruto looked at him confusedly as Shikamaru simply raised his lazy eyebrow at him."Boys,this is gonna be one interesting school year" he announced.

Sakura ran home angrily and through the woods as the house came into view. She was frustrated,irritated,ashamed,and stressed beyond belief. First,there was the mean stares from girls who don't even know her and the lustful gazes she kept getting from guys who wanted nothing more than to get with her,she almost bit her first friend in human school and worst of all,Sasuke Uchiha decided to make her his new target. Sakura gasped for breath as she stopped in front of the creaky floorboards of the porch. She considered telling her older brother about the Uchiha. _No,Gaar-nii would kill him if he ever found out what Sasuke tried to do. He's frustrating,yes,but that doesn't mean I want oniichan to kill him. _

Making her way into the dark interior of her new home,she caught a whiff of a familiar,homely scent."Gaara-nii,come to my room. We can talk about my day in there." she said as a shadow nodded and flew upstairs. Sakura walked slowly towards her room where the lights were already on. Her brother sat on her bed,running his hand through his dark red hair as she sat next to him.

"So,baby sister,did you attract a lot of attention from the filths today?" he asked curiously.

"It was fine. They were nice. I made some new friends today,brother." she said hoping that she wouldn't blurt out anything about Sasuke Uchiha.

He looked passively at her but his fierce pale jade eyes burned into her soft emerald ones,as if urging her to say more."Is that all?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded. He patted her head."Alright then. It's 4:30 now. It's fall so the sky has grown dark already. What took you so long to get back? Did you walk?"

Sakura nodded again."I didn't want the humans to see me run since we are much faster. It'd have been strange."

"So you ran at fleshie pace. Sakura,you do realize that when you run at the regular pace,humans wouldn't even be able to see us because of our endurance?" She nodded hesitantly. His eyes softened."You seem out of it today? What's bothering you?" he asked in a more gentle tone.

She sighed and looked out the window. "Nothing,nothing is bothering me Gaara-nii."

He looked at the expression shown in her eyes and turned away."Alright."

"Oniichan,what is black shadow a doing,running around on our land?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

He got up and look to where she pointed. A large figure in the dark was running,chasing a smaller shadow,a small woodland animal to be exact. The shadow was shaped like a dog,a huge dog about the size of a man."Don't worry about it, just some of the animals that live in the forest." he assured her."I'll be downstairs with mom and dad. If you're hungry,have one of dad's shitty transfusion bags in the kitchen."

He walked out her room and ran in his regular speed down to the living room,where his parents were waiting for him in the living room.

Cecilia stared dully at her son."Anything to share about Sakura's first day?"

Gaara nodded."It seems she's told a human about the Fleurie. Nothing wrong since he doesn't believe a thing about it. And some trouble just now. And before she came home as well as during school."

James Raised an eyebrow."Trouble just now and in school?"

He nodded."It seems we have werewolves invading our territory. And Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura's new stalker. Baby sis has been keeping secrets." he said,pale green eyes flashing dangerously.


	3. Chapter 3:Werewolves and Cravings

Chapter 3:Werewolves and Cravings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto,blah blah blah,my idea,blah blah blah..enjoy!!

**Recap:** _"It seems we have werewolves invading our territory. And Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura's new stalker. Baby sis has been keeping secrets." he said,pale green eyes flashing dangerously._

Sakura pulled on her black converse high-tops and opened the big rusted double doors."I'm going now!" she said as she closed them quietly as not to disturb her parents. She decided to walk at the _human_ pace to admire her new surroundings. The forest had little sunlight because of the trees but enough for Sakura and her family. Still,she was curious about new things. Human cities were much more fascinating to her than the boring vampire society she'd been living in her whole life. _The human world is so fun and has so much to offer. Why does Gaara-nii hate it?_ She wondered as she crossed the street to where Konoha High School stood.

"Sakura chan!"

She turned around and smiled at Naruto,who ran full speed waving at her. He stopped in front of her and gasped for breath."Wow,you're early today. You must live close to the school,huh?" he asked bending down and grabbing his knees for support. Sakura held his arm gently and pulled him up."Man,I gotta get used to that crazy strength of yours." he chuckled.

She smiled."So,did you have any trouble with your French homework,Naruto?"

He sighed and hung his head."No,my brain completely shut down when I first opened my damn book!" A light bulb flashed in his head."Sakura chan,you think you can help me in French?I can't fail the final exam or my dad's gonna whup my ass!"

She giggled."How about you ask Hinata chan?Her French is really good and I hav a lot of stuff to do after school. There were these weird giant dog things running outside my house and my parents are trying to see if anyone lost them or something" she explained. _Well it is true. And I'm not allowed to have humans come over. Besides,Hinata chan can get some alone time with Naruto_ she thought smirking to herself.

"Hmmm,okay!" he said grinning from ear to ear."Oh,Sakura chan,what do you do to get so fast and strong?! Some special training course or something?!"

She cocked her head to the side in confusion as the two of them walked to their first period math class with Kakashi."What do you mean?"

"Yesterday! The way you just zoomed past teme and then came at him from behind and then back! It was amazing! Do you eat some kind of special ramen or something?!" he asked grinning widely at her.

Sakura's eyes widened. _He saw that?! Oh no,Gaara-nii said never to let too many people see us use our powers or we'll be exposed! Darn it,I only wanted to make Sasuke back off and Naruto saw me!_ "Uh,who else saw me do that?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

"Hm,the lazy ass,me and Neji. So how did you do it?!" he asked practically bouncing to his seat.

She smiled nervously at him,her mind thinking of a good excuse."I work out" she suddenly blurted out._ Darn why couldn't I have born a good liar like my brother??_"Yeah,you know,I work out a lot. Like everyday,after school,when I've got the time,you know?" she asked scanning his face as he grabbed his chin as if deep in thought. _Please buy it,please buy it._

"Guess it makes sense. Still,I'm kinda impressed. You can stay so skinny and pretty even with so much extreme exercising."

She nodded nervously."Yeah,sure,let's go with that. I need to gain weight though. I think I'm too skinny." she said as she sat down in her desk next to Naruto.

Before he could respond,a familiar and irritating voice responded for him."I think you're perfect."

Sakura sighed without even looking up."Good morning to you too oh perverted Uchiha san." she greeted trying to sound as friendly but offensive as possible.

"Good morning Sasuke teme!" Naruto shouted jumping up to his best friend.

"Dobe" he nodded. He turned to Sakura smiling seductively."So,-"

",please stop torturing poor innocent little Sakura and get into your seat before I report you to the headmistress' office for verbal harassment."Sasuke glared at the masked teacher as he sat down bitterly. Sakura quickly mouthed 'Thank you Kakashi sensei' smiling appreciatively at him. He nodded in response before turning his eyes back to his orange book."Now,if you'd all turn to page 267 . ."

Sakura opened her book quickly,scanning the page and smiled to herself. _This is so easy! Humans are lucky that their mathematical curriculum is three and a half centuries behind ours. If mother ever finds that I failed math,I'd have to have a tutor of our kind. And they're mean _she thought as she pouted at the thought.

Sasuke took notice of this and smirked. He almost felt himself drool as he stared at her full powder pink lips as they pouted deliciously. _Cute._ His hand unknowingly stroked her luscious pink hair.

Sakura tensed. It felt strange to be touched by human males. The vampires back home would often just pull her aside and try to devour her face but the way Sasuke touched her hair was . . . nice,gentle. She quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it away gently as she turned her head back to the book. _No,he's just after my body. That did not feel nice and I don't want him to touch me._ Her hand felt warm from his human touch and she gripped it in a fist to try to make the feeling go away. _Whenever I touch a human,I feel so hungry and I can't think. They just smell so nice and their skin is so soft and smooth. _She shook her head frustratingly to get the thoughts out of her head. _No,daddy said that I have to try to live on transfusion bags,I might not need human blood to survive. _She fought to keep her fangs from poking out of her mouth and concentrated on math,trying to ease her hunger.

As the remainder of the period went by,Sasuke was puzzled. When she touched him,Sakura felt cold,almost like she was dead. But after a few seconds,it felt warm and comforting. He sniffed his hand which was covered in her natural alluring scent,making him almost dazed from the lovely smell.

(A/N:Time skip baby x3!)

"Sakura chan!" She turned her head to Ino,along with Hinata and Tenten."We have gym outside today: Ino said as she hooked her arm with Sakura's,Hinata and Tenten following suit.

"You have to get your gym uniform today" Hinata told her.

"Oh,I'm gonna be sitting out a lot from gym" Sakura explained sheepishly.

Tenten raised an eyebrow along with all the other girls."Why Sak?"

"Well,I'm anemic and I tend to pass out sometimes." she explained._ Brother says it's because of the lack of energy that I don't get from _**_eating_**_ properly like he does. Stupid,insensitive,human-hating oniichan._

Ino sighed."Well you should at least get your uniform. Just show up in it so you don't get marked unprepared and fail." _Failing gym?! I can almost feel momma's slipper hitting my head while she shouts._"Okay,I don't want to have to fail" Sakura said as the four girls went into the gymnasium.

Konoha High School's gym uniform wasn't exactly the most appropriate. The white t-shirt could easily show Sakura's white laced bra and the black shorts were tight and cut right below her thighs,hugging her hips uncomfortably. She went into her black bag and pulled out a white tank top. She put it on without hesitation,not wanting to attract a lot of attention to herself as she was always and is still very self-conscious about her body.

As Sakura walked out of the locker room to the other side of the gym,she tried to ignore the glares she kept receiving and the lustful eyes of her male schoolmates. Embarrassed,she tugged the shirt down to try to cover her legs but ultimately made her chest more visibly seen. She spotted Ino and the others on the bleachers and ran quickly to them,sitting herself done.

"Hey Sakura chan,we're going outside today. Not in the school yard though,the roof on the building next to the gym." Tenten imformed excitedly.

Sakura cocked her head to the side in confusion."I don't get it. Why the roof and what's wrong with the school yard?"

Ino laughed. Sakura pouted,feeling out of place. Ino took notice and smiled at her."Don't worry about it Sakura. You'll know when we get there and trust me,it's awesome. Everyone loves it."

Sakura nodded as the girls were called to report to the roof of the second school facility. For some reason,she felt excited but at the same time,she had a bad feeling,something was bothering her. A strange and terrible presence,Sakura's vampire instincts seemed shaken by it. The group went to the locker rooms to change. To Sakura's surprise,they were all dressed in school swimsuits.

Hinata noticed Sakura still in her gym outfit."Sakura chan,are you okay?We have to get changed quickly." Sakura nodded and changed but put her blazer on to cover herself.

Outside,most of the students were already in the pool. Sakura's eyes widened. _Water! No,i can't get in water. Water reject the dead._ She went up to the teacher."Uh,Gai sensei?"

The creepy teacher with the bowl-cut of youth turned around,grinning widely at the new student."Yes,my youthful student?"

"Well,uh,how should I say this? I can't swim."

"Well,that's why you're in this class! To learn the youthful sport of swimming!" he said grinning a wide,flashy grin,giving her a thumbs-up.

Sakura bit her lip."Well,that's just it. I can't swim. I have special health issues with water and I can't go into the pool."

Gai scrathed his head in thought."Well that's a shame Haruno san. I guess if they're that serious,you can go ahead in the locker room to change and sit out this class."

"Thank you sensei," she bowed and ran back in to change into her gym uniform. She sat down on the bench at the farther corner of the swimming pool. Sakura sighed as her friends were splashing each other and laughing. _Unfair. Why did I have to be weak against water? I wish I could go swimming with them. And Sasuke looks so good in his -wait,what on earth am I thinking?! I dislike him with such a passion_ she thought roughly shaking her head.

"Sakura,come here!" Ino shouted,waving from the edge of the pool. Sakura went over to her and the girls along with Shikamaru,Naruto,Neji and Sasuke."Why aren't you in the water? It's so hot today " the blond girl asked.

Sakura kept her distance from the water shakily."I have really bad health issues with water. And I'm not really all that athletic."

Tenten raised her eyebrows at the pink haired girl."I find that hard to believe. And the way you carried Hinata all the way to the nurse's office,you've obviously got no physical problems."

Sakura panicked."Well,I can't go into the water. I'm serious,I really have a difficult issue with it."

The boys didn't look convinced. Sasuke could've sworn she was fine. By the way she played those tricks with him yesterday,he could tell that something was up.

From a few feet away,a girl with bleach,over-dyed blond hair sneakily swam over to the group."Hiya,Sasuke kun!" the girl squealed,glomping on him.

He scowled."Angela" he growled out at his least favorite girl to play with. Sasuke tried to wrench her off his body but failed miserably as she held onto him with a tight grip only a fan girl would have.

Angela glared up at Sakura as she noticed the day that the pinkette transferred here,she'd been the center of her precious Sasuke kun's attention."Listen you whiny little baby,this is high school. If you're too much of a baby to come into the pool to play with the big kids,then just shut the hell up and get out of here!"

Sakura flinched from what the girl said. _It's not that I don't want to or because I'm scared! I can't go into the water! It'd be the death of me._

"Shut up Angela! You're just jealous that no one pays attention to your slutty self anymore since Sakura's came to our school," Ino said in disgust.

Tenten nodded in agreement."Yeah,at least she doesn't have to cut her skirt and put a thousand layers of make up on her to make herself look good everyday,slutbag."

"Sakura chan is much prettier and much more sophisticated than you'll ever be so piss off you ho'" Hinata said as she smiled reassuringly at Sakura.

Naruto grinned and said,"Yeah,Sakura chan is awesome!" as he didn't want to miss out on all the slut-bashing.

"I must say,insulting a girl you know nothing about is rather annoying" Neji said in his prideful voice.

Shikamaru yawned."Man,this slut is such a drag."

"Get off me you annoying pest," Sasuke growled coldly.

Sakura had never felt this way before. In her old school,she was always alone. The only one who protected her was her older brother. She had no one to count on and no one to count on her. She was happy that someone had actually stuck up for her like her friends did. It was almost as if she'd actually belonged. She felt accepted."Thanks you guys,but I don't think you should be wasting your breath on someone who's been bought way too much from a whorehouse." she said to them showing that she wanted to be able to handle things herself.

Angela glared at her with so much hate,her blood boiling as her face turned as red as her precious Sasuke kun's tomatoes."Ugh,you nasty little bitch! Watch what you say to me and you better stay away from **my **Sasuke kun!" she screeched and splashed a ton at the girl.

When the liquid came in contact with Sakura's pale porcelain skin,it stung and hit her like lightning,pain shooting through her body where she got drenched. She screamed from the pain as static shock waves began visibly stinging her body repeatedly."No,I can't get wet!" she screamed and ran to the opposite side of the roof trying to dry herself and stop the agonizing pain.

Naruto's eyes widened."Did you guys see that? It was like she was getting hit by thunder or something!" Everyone nodded."Man,I hope Sakura chan is okay. I say we check on her when we see her during lunch."

Sasuke had managed to get Angela off his back as he began to think back to what he saw. _Her eyes,they were flashing red. And there were like bolts of lightning stinging her. That is not normal._

Naruto looked at Sasuke's suspicious face."Weird,huh teme? She can't go in water. It's almost as if she were a vampire." Sasuke turned to his blond friend with serious eyes. Naruto grinned and laughed."Nah,no way in hell someone as nice as Sakura chan could be a vampire!"

_Hn,a vampire . . ._

With Sakura . . .

Sakura slumped against the wall of the supply closet outside,breathing heavily as she slid down. The water was still on her,clinging onto her clothes,hair and skin,the pain sinking into her body as tried not to cry out in pain. Why? Why was her body so weak? To be easily be in so much pain from something humans have so much delight in. Tears formed in her sea foam green eyes as she bit her bottom lip to distract her from the excruciating pain. _This was the kind of danger Gaara-nii and momma and daddy warned me about. Being in the human world is dangerous for me while it's fun for them_ she thought and sobbed while hugging her knees together.

Meanwhile,Gaara was sitting in class doing his work while ignoring fan girls. Suddenly,he felt a strange yet strong impulse as he worked. Something was wrong,horribly wrong. With Sakura. _You idiot,you better not have done anything rash_ he hoped as he raised his hand to go to the bathgroom.

Gaara ran at full speed up to the building next door and climbed up the walls unnoticed until he felt Sakura's presence and smelled her familiar homely scent. He grimaced and spit in disgust. _She's been getting friendly with the humans._ He walked over to her,seeing her head buried in her knees and arms,hearing her sob.

"Why the tears,baby sister?" he asked bending down to her level.

She looked up at him."Oniichan. We had swimming today. And I got splashed by a really mean fan girl." she explained lowering her head."I hate this! I just want to have fun with everybody else! I hate this body! I hate it so much,so much!"

Gaara sighed."You got wet?" She nodded slowly."Does it hurt a lot?" She nodded again."Sakura,come here,give your big brother a hug?" he said,arms outstretched.

She looked up at him with wide eyes."But Gaara-nii,I'm wet and you could get wet too!"

He sighed again."You forgot from all the stress the filth in school has put on you,huh?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura felt warm,heat radiating off from her brother's body as she felt herself feeling the same heat. She was dry from head to toe when he let go of her."Better?" he asked.

She nodded."Thank you,oniichan. I must've been so frustrated lately,I forgot all about your powers. Who could forget that you're the most advanced vampire at your age? I'm sorry I was so careless and had to rely on you again." she apologized as she smiled sadly at her brother.

Gaara hugged her again,gripping and pressing her to his chest."Don't be. These humans have done nothing but fuck things up like they always do. I'll protect you,Sakura. I won't let them hurt you like this again. Their blood will freeze in my hands if they even think of doing anything like this again."

Sakura's eyes saddened."No,I can take care of it. If anything happens and I need you,I'll tell you oniichan. Don't hurt anyone for my sake."

He gritted his teeth. _Just like dad,always defending the fleshies._ "Okay,just don't do anything reckless again. And watch out for Uzumaki. There's something _unusual_ about that kid. He smells like . . _a canine_." She nodded but didn't agree with the part about Naruto.

"And oniichan,I have to tell you something." she said as she stared into his pale jade eyes.

"What is it?" he asked,his tone passive but dead serious and concerned.

"I got my craving today."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. _Heh,good bye to dad's shitty transfusion bags._"Let's go out to eat tonight,baby sis," he said,his pearly white fangs poking out of his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4:The First Hunt and Suspicions

Chapter 4:The First Hunt and Suspicions

**A/N:**Hey guys,sorry for the super long update but I had tons to do this month. Taylor Swift concert rocked!! anyways,thank you to all my lovely reviewers and super sorries again for the long update. I love you all 3 hehe

**Disclaimer**:I don't own nothing but this story

_**Recap:**__He raised an eyebrow and smirked. __**Heh,good bye to dad's shitty transfusion bags.**__"Let's go out to eat tonight,baby sis," he said,his pearly white fangs poking out of his mouth._

"Are you nervous?"

"No,just a bit anxious."

"Was it because dad tried to guilt you into eating that shitty excuse for blood?"

Sakura frowned."No,I just didn't want daddy to think badly of me. And he'd never try something like making me feel guilty."

_Flashback:_

"_Daddy,momma,oniichan and I are home!" she called as Gaara shut the door behind them._

_Cecilia went to greet them,a glass of red liquid in her hand."How was your day children?"_

"_Uh,I have to tell you and daddy something," she replied nervously._

_Cecilia raised a silver eyebrow."Is that so?" Sakura nodded."James! Get your butt down here! Our kids have something to tell us."_

_And with that,James flew down the old creaky staircase. Well,ran but hey,he was a jolly old vampire father. He tackled his only son in a loving hug saying,"Gaara,my dear boy,welcome home!"_

_In an instant,James was on the floor with a rather large bump the size of a baseball in the back of his head."Watch it pops. You sound like an old pedophile. Father dearest," he spat cracking his knuckles._

"_Daddy",Sakura gasped as she helped him up from the floor."Are you alright?"_

_He chuckled "Gaara's getting stronger everyday" and sat in his arm chair across from Gaara's while Cecilia and Sakura sat together on the leather couch. James cleared his throat."So,what was it that you had to tell us little one?"_

_Sakura played with the edge of her skirt,chewing her lip."Well,um,daddy,momma,I got a craving today during school."_

_James frowned slightly."A craving you say? During school?"_

_She nodded in response. Sakura was unsure about her father's reaction to her wanting for human blood. James was always against taking blood from humans for it will harm them. Being a pacifist,Sakura supported her father's ideology of pacifism and had only taken blood without having to actually feed on humans. Her father was kind and gentle to all forms of life despite the fact that him and his own family weren't. Sakura was afraid James would disapprove of this. Was he angry? Will he accept this?_

_James finally smiled and said,"Alright then,Gaara,take your sister out for her first time." He had refused to say 'hunt' for he despised making it sound like the humans were prey. He got up from his chair and gave them all a toothy grin."Be careful and don't get caught. And I want you both back by 11. No exceptions." He got up,turning his back on the family and left upstairs to rest in his room. Cecilia's golden feline eyes narrowed slightly. Sakura couldn't tell whether this was anger,disappointment,sympathy or annoyance._

"_Well,your father seemed to have taken it quite well. Congratulations,your first craving means you're an adult now. I'm sure you two would like to get an early start. Run along and get me some to go." their mother told them. She turned to her daughter."The cute young males are always very delicious," she winked."Don't worry about your father."_

_End flashback._

Sakura sighed."I hope dad's not mad."

"Forget about it. He's not mad. He never got mad at me when I first felt the thirst. The old man even came with me to get it over with" Gaara assured.

"Yeah,but that's you oniichan. You've been malicious and bitter since birth. Your first words were 'tch' and 'hn' and 'filth'. Not to mention you either smirked or scowled in all your baby pictures. Of course dad wasn't surprised when you became an adult months after your twelfth birthday."

Gaara twitched."You're lucky I love you and we're related."

She smirked "Yeah,but you still love me."

"Feel free to rub it in. now,let's hurry up. We've got half an hour and I'm sure you're starving by now,especially since you've been holding it in all day. Your fangs will start to hurt your gums."

Sakura looked towards the ground."Actually,this was the second time I felt the need to drink blood."

He snapped his head towards her."What" he demanded,"you mean to tell me that you had the thirst a day before?"

"Yes and I had wanted his blood. I'd felt his blood twice already that day."

"Who?"

"Naruto."

Gaara glared at the name."You have to watch out for this guy. Something about him isn't normal. I know he smells human but you shouldn't get too close to him. We're not the only monsters in this city and if any of them knew about us,we'd have to leave" he warned.

Sakura nodded,her emerald eyes saddened that her brother suspected that Naruto,her first friend in the human school is dangerous. She gripped the Fleury around her finger tracing the red stone."I'll take care of myself."

Gaara nodded."Now,let's find you a suitable dinner. Look around,see if anything catches your eye."

She looked down from the tree they hid in,the park slightly empty except for the few people walking around. A boy about the age of 6._ He's so cute,I can't hurt a little boy."_ A 17 year old girl wearing slightly revealing clothes despite how cold it was in mid-November. _Ew,a trip to the pharmacy waiting to happen._ Then,she saw a man,slightly older than her,about 20 or so. He was rather good-looking,with his jet black hair and deep obsidian eyes. _Sasuke Uchiha?! No,too old. But very similar. Guess he'll have to do._"Gaara-nii,that one,sitting on that bench in front of the trees",she said pointing at the man.

He stared at her find."Hmm,alright. Let's hurry then. Remember,make them look at your eyes and be quick. Your thirst is already a hunger so make the compulsing quick. I'll back you up after you're done."

She nodded and jumped 7 feet down to run quickly to the man,using her vampire agility and keen eyes to locate him. Sakura approached him slowly,trying to make her seem more casual and not wanting blood so bad that she'd grab the squirrel that just scurried up a tree. Her breathing had already become heavy and was almost panting.

The man looked up,sensing her presence as she was a mere two feet away from him. He looked her up and down,noticing the school uniform and her curvaceous frame. He smirked,"What's a little girl like you doing out so late? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

She said nothing,her breathing becoming slower and even heavier as she crept slowly towards him. _I want his blood. I want it. I have to feed. No,I __**need**__ to feed. So hungry,so so hungry._ Sakura noticed he stood up and quickly wrapped her arms around him,squeezing his body to her to prevent him from leaving despite the fact that he was inches taller than her.

"What are you doing,not that I mind-"

She cut him off,her mouth resting on his neck,his scent so appetizing,making her so hungry. _I wonder if Sasuke tastes like this. _She licked his skin with her dry tongue causing him to shiver. Her fangs grew longer,and with that as a signal,they pierced the man's soft skin. He was about to cry out but slowly gave in as she took his blood hungrily,slowly,savoring every drop he had as it ran down her lips sloppily. He moaned from the endorphins and spasms,almost as if the bite made him high.

As Sakura drank her fill,her hunger slowly subsiding,her grip on the man loosened. She pulled away from him slowly,he seemed to have passed out from the high. She was breathing faster now,the taste of blood soothing her stomach and placed him back on the bench."Gaara-nii,I'm done" she whispered.

Gaara came from behind her and walked over to the man who was slumped on the bench. He pressed his hand on the man's head and let go."He won't remember the feeding. But if he ever runs into you,.he'll remember you from tonight but not what you'd done to him." Gaara turned to his sister who was now fine and satisfied."How was it,your first taste? Did you have enough or do you want to find another one?"

Sakura shook her head."It was delicious. How can something so bad taste so good? Blood from a human."

"It's how we are sister. Without blood,we'd die. Don't hesitate to take it. Now that you've fed on a human,your body's going to get used to it and start wanting and taking blood regularly. You hunt with me,got it? You're lucky,you didn't even have to make him look into your eyes. Now lett's set some ground rules. Never go alone unless you're desperate. And don't ever try to take the Fleury off" he told her.

Sakura nodded."I got it. We should get back. Daddy will worry."

Meanwhile . . .

Sasuke layed down on his bed,no one next to him. He was extremely determined to get Sakura but at the same time,he was thinking about what Naruto had said today. _'Like a vampire'. Dobe,vampires aren't real. But Sakura . . ._

He remembered when she first walked in,her eerily alluring presence made him drawn to her. The way she looked,so pale and white,and inhumanly beautiful. It attracted him. Her eyes were an enticing pale emerald,nothing like Sasuke's ever encountered. But her eyes weren't normal. Not upclose anyway. He'd noticed how they were slits,like an animals and when Naruto had talked to her that first time,she'd gasped and covered her mouth,her eyes glowed dangerously. Everytime she'd stare into his eyes,he'd become so drawn to her. Sakura's voice,like a song,playing just for him,soothing and melodious. Her appearance was enchanting and yet,**demonic**. And when Hinata had barely moved an inch from fainting,Sakura had caught her without wasting even a second,carrying a growing teenage girl all the way to the nurse's office. Then there was how she'd ran past him and back,faster than anything ever seen. _Unreal_. And finally,there was the pool incicdent today. She couldn't go in water. When she'd gotten splashed,shock waves and waves of electricity like white lightning shot at her,stinging her form all directions,the cross around her neck was flying around,the red jewel in the center flashing like mad,as if it were angry. That was far beyond normal. Could it be?

Sasuke sighed in frustration. Maybe he's looking too deep into this. Maybe-

His thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of his phone. He picked it up,looking at the caller ID on the screen."Itachi" he growled lowly,"what the hell do you want?"

"Sasuke,I need to you to come to the park and pick me up. I feel dizzy and it's hard to move" he answered in the same irritated tone.

"Tch,why should I?"

"Because if you don't,I'll tell mother the reason why your there was a thong in your room."

"I'm coming. Meet me at the front."

"That's a good little brother. See you then." Sasuke hung up,feeling Itachi smirk on the other line. He got up and took his black lambo to pick up his brother.

When Itachi got in the car,Sasuke noticed two very deep and red pinprick wounds on the left side of his brother's neck."Itachi,what the hell happened to there" he asked gripping the wheel.

"Huh? Oh,I don't know. I woke up on the park bench and felt it. Everything was a blur. The only thing I remember was seeing is hot girl about your age and wearing your school uniform" he replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke slammed the brakes,the tires screeching to a halt."What?!"

"Watch it Sasuke,you could've killed us both."

"Yeah,yeah nii-can but what did you say about the girl?"

"She was hot and wearing your school uniform."

"What did she look like though?" he asked exasperatedly

"Long pink hair up to her ass,really gorgeous green eyes. Really pale too. Sexy little thing she was" he said thinking about her. He turned to Sasuke,noticing that he was whiter than Orochimaru when he'd found out Sasuke was straight.

"Little brother? You alright there?"

"Holy shit."

Back at the Hargreaves household

"Ah,my tummy feels so much better now" Sakura said happily as her head fell on the pillow.

A soft knock came from her door."Come in", she said straightening her blue cotton pajama pants and white tank top.

Cecilia closed the door behind her as she sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed."How did your first time go?"

"Fine. Everything went smoothly."

Cecilia smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Momma,is daddy mad at me?" she asked worriedly.

"Hm? Oh,of course not. He would never be disappointed or angry with you because of how you feed yourself and neither would I" she assured.

"But daddy looked so upset. I feel bad."

Cecilia sighed."Sakura,you're growing up. He knew this would come. Craving human blood means you're now an adult. We may live for centuries and never die but to James,you're his little girl. He just wants you to be that for him. He'll never be disappointed with you because of what you eat. We've all had and still have human blood. It's how we are. So don't worry your pretty little head off about it alright?"

Sakura smiled."Okay,thanks momma."

"Now,go to bed."

"Good night mom."

"Sleep well."

_Tomorrow's gonna be a good day,I can feel it,_Sakura thought as she drifted to sleep. She had no idea how wrong she was.

**A/N**: And there you have it! Hope you all liked this one! At least 10 reviews for me to update. Until we meet again next chapter . . .


	5. Important Author's Note

Okay,I'd just like to say that some of my material is a bit of Rosario + Vampire,yes I know,familiar but everything else is my idea and I'd really like people not to say I plagiarized or copied or(this is my word so don't steal it) jocked anything. I'd like to thank all my reviewers who always leaves one after each chapter and I appreciate you guys like this story but seriously,any accusations or really mean and offensive flames,I'll probably delete "Learn Your Place". Please understand that this is my first story and I'm not as experienced as many of you out there and I'm just grateful that people even leave comments at all. I'll be updating again in a few days. Until we meet next chapter

-Love,Jessica


	6. Chapter 5:He Knows!

Chapter 5:He knows?!

**A/N:**I'm sure you guys read my author's not but if you didn't then it's cool. I'd totally appreciate it if you guys did. Big thank yous and cookies to all of my lovely reviewers. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but this story.

_**Recap**__:__Tomorrow's gonna be a good day,I can feel it,__Sakura thought as she drifted to sleep. She had no idea how wrong she was._

"Wake up."

Sakura mumbled something incoherent and turned her back on her brother who was now slightly irritated.

"Oi,wake up Sakura. Or else."

She pulled the covers over her head and mumbled,"Mmm pancakes.."

Gaara was now somewhat annoyed."Alright,that's it."He pulled the covers over her head and dragged her out but her legs.

"Ahhhh let go of me! Stupid,ungrateful,uncaring,heartless,insensitive human-hating oniichan! Let go of my legs right now!" she shouted as her nails scraped the floorboards while her Gaara dragged her out of bed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. That's what you get for feeding so late on a school night. But then again,who cares about school?" He stopped in front of her built-in bathroom and shoved her in. Ignoring her yelling,he said,"Watch yourself today. And remember what I said about Uzumaki."

"Stupid oniichan!" When she heard his deafening footsteps leave her room,she quickly took a shower(in purified water of course). She changed into her school uniform and skipped downstairs.

She'd noticed the silence in her house and realized her brother had gone to school without her. Sakura didn't mind. She knew her brother liked to be alone during the morning. She walked at her regular pace,getting to school without wasting time. After having her first feeding yesterday,she'd felt a lot better and felt more optimistic than usual.

"Hey Sakura chan!" She whipped her head around and saw Naruto grinning wildly at her.

She smiled back."Hey Naruto. You're early. You usually make me deaf like what,ten minutes earlier?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously."Yeah,well I saw you walking to school and practically walked past my house before I could even walk out!"

She raised an eyebrow."You actually _saw _me _walk_ past your house?" Sakura asked as beads of nervous sweat fell down her forhead._ No way,no way,he couldn't have. Naruto is just a human. His eyes can't be as keen as a vampire's to see be able actually see me while I walk at my regular pace. No,no,no._

"Well,yeah I did. You were pretty fast but yeah,no doubt about it,I definitely saw you." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sakura panicked in her head. _Oh man,oh man,this is not good. How,how,how?! Naruto,a mere human,saw me,a vampire walk past his house! This doesn't make sense! Unless . ._

_'Watch out for Uzumaki,he might smell like a human but there's something about him that also smells lilke a canine.'_

_That's what Gaara-nii said. Maybe Naruto is-No! Can't be. Just a coincidence. Maybe I'm losing my touch? Aw darn it,now I've got that to worry about._

Unknown to her,Naruto was staring intently at her and calling her multiple times."Hello? Sakura chan? You okay?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine," she smiled,"We should get to class before the bell rings and we're late."

The two walked into Kakashi's class. As Sakura sat down,she couldn't help but feel something staring intensely at her,as if they were burning holes in her. She swallowed and took a deep breath as she turned to her left. Sasuke Uchiha was staring,narrowing his eyes at her as if studying her whole being. She let out a yelp and turned to the front of the class. Never before had she seen someone's eyes been so hard and cold in her life. She'd actually been a bit afraid. _What's wrong with him?_

Sasuke was still staring at her,studying her. _Did Sakura do something to my brother? Did she bite him last night or was Itachi just hallucinating. Then again,what hot girl has pink hair and green eyes other than Sakura? I gotta find out. What if she really is a vampire?_

He'd done his research last night. _Vampires hate and can't be in water,that's one. They have crazy ass strength and speed. Check. They hate the sunlight. That's a definite no since she's not melting right now. Garlic? Not sure . . oh wait,she made garlic bread with the dobe and the girls during home economics class. So no on that one. Weakness and death by holy objects and silver. Hell no,the thing on her neck totally says no. What next? The hate animals harbor for them? No,she loves animals,not to mention a cat once followed her to school. Shit,what am I gonna do? She's nothing like a vampire except for the water and strength thing. Damn it. And no way in hell am I gonna stab a girl with a wooden stake. She's the exact opposite of a vampire. I should keep watching her,just in case._

Sakura kept looking at the board,feeling Sasuke's eyes on her the whole time during class. She'd been thinking about what she could've done to make Sasuke angry. _Well,I keep rejecting him,I told him I disliked him and then tried to scare him with my powers,but that can't be why he's so angry because he kept bothering me the next day. So what did I do? Oh,why do I even care?! Okay,he's still glaring at me. I know! I'll avoid him for the whole day! Maybe then he'll stop looking at me!_

For the rest of the day,Sakura avoided Sasuke's gazes but it was rather difficult since they have a lot of classes together and every time she'd have to pass something back or go in front of the class,he'd be staring at her. And when their eyes would meet,she'd turn away in fear of his cold observing eyes. All the mental stress from trying to figure out what she'd done wrong caused Sakura to have a major migraine.

"Owww," she groaned sitting next to Ino and Tenten at lunch,rubbing her temples together.

Ino noticed this and frowned."What's the matter Sakura? Headache?"

She nodded."Uh huh,massive headache from none other than one of the most annoying dudes I've ever met,Sasuke Uchiha!"

Tenten sighed shaking her head."Yeah he's been staring at you all day. It's weird. I swear,he wants you bad and now he's playing the 'stare and try to be mysterious and not talk' game. Good thing his brother graduated."

Sakura looked at her puzzled."Brother?"

Ino nodded at Tenten."Oh totally,I mean he was so hot and a senior and so smart too. Oh my god every girl in school wanted him. I had a crazy crush on him too."

Sakura raised an eyebrow."Uh,where exactly is this going?"

But Tenten had been oblivious to her question and kept talking to Ino."He wasn't all that good looking. He was okay,Neji looks way better."

The blond cocked and eyebrow and bobbed her head."Uh,no,Itachi looks so much better than him. Yeah,they both got long hair,but Itachi's was way hotter and still is hotter than Neji Hyuga."

"Uh,guys?" Sakura was trying to stop their bickering but they were so into the argument. Sakura looked over to Hinata and mouthed,'Help me.'

Hinata gave her a sympathetic smile and said,"When they're arguing about Neji and other boys,there's no stopping them."

Sakura groaned.

"Neji!"

"Itachi!"

"Neji!"

"Itachi!"

"Ne-"

"STOP IT! Okay,we get it,Neji and Sasuke's brother are both very good looking! Now can we please go back to our conversation before?" Sakura asked slightly irritated.

Ino and Tenten nodded slowly,frightened by Sakura's sudden outburst.

"Now then,what does Itachi Uchiha look like?"

"Just like Sasuke but older and longer hair. People sometimes mistake them for each other." Ino said as if she'd remembered his face by heart.

"Not to mention a player just like Sasuke is." Tenten said.

Hinata nodded."And he's like twenty now. They hate each other,compete and argue over everything. Well,they don't exactly hate each other but they just don't like to be near or compared to one another."

Sakura nodded."Sounds familiar. I saw this guy last night that looked like Sasuke but it wasn't him."

Ino laughed."Well,chances are,it was Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura's jaw clenched. So that's why the man had resembled Sasuke so much. She felt horrible,guilty and ashamed of herself. She'd bitten a classmate's brother! And worst of all,she'd taken a lot of blood from him. _Sasuke must've seen the marks. After all,they're brothers and are probably still living together. Aw man,I feel so bad. Oh I wish I could apologize. But what am I going to say? 'Sasuke I'm sorry I almost devoured your brother from my extreme first feeling of ravenous hunger of blood. Oh,did I mention I was a vampire and you should be running away and gathering a mob with pitchforks and torches to run me out of town?' This is hard_,she thought groaning again._ What will oniichan say?! Wait,that's it! I'll ask Gaara-nii to help me!_

Sakura pulled out her sidekick 08 and texted her brother. Oniichan,I need your help. A classmate of mine suspects my true identity. I bit his brother and I think he is trying to figure us out. Text me back! Hurry!

She sighed and tried to calm herself down. Gaara would come up with something. He always does.

(TIMESKIP x3)

Sakura was getting nervous. Gaara still hadn't texted her back and she was getting more and more anxious as she walked out into the school parking lot. There was Sasuke Uchiha,leaning on his black mercedes. He looked up and stared at her,just as he did for the whole day. She flinched and clutched the binder closer to her chest. She turned her head slightly,using her pink hair to cover her face.

"Hey,Sakura."

She looked up and saw that Sasuke was calling her. He was walking over to her,the look on his face unchanging."Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um,well I really have to get home and start on this homework and-"

"Just for sec", he repeated while standing before the petite girl,towering over her.

"Uh,I have to go", she told him and turned to leave but he'd grabbed her arm harshly,hurting it a bit.

"I said I just wanted to ask you something-"

"Get your hands off her,Uchiha", Gaara hissed jerking Sasuke's arm off Sakura's.

Sakura held her hand,gently soothing the redness on her wrist."Gaara-nii",she greeted. She wasn't in much pain but was shocked Sasuke would grab her like that. Now,she was frightened that her brother might try to harm Sasuke,seeing that her brother was still holding his hand.

Sasuke tried to wrench his hand away from the red haired boy and his iron grip but failed."Tch,well if it isn't the loner in the school. What the hell do you want with Sakura?" he spat.

"I should be asking you the same thing Uchiha. You have no business with her so fuck off" he shot back.

"Listen,don't tell me what to do you emo bitch. I know you've been jealous of me since freshmen year. After all,I do have more fangirls than you,you little prude."

"No,you listen Uchiha,I could care less about how many fans you or I have. Touch Sakura again and I promise to rip you to shreds. Filthy creatures like your kind don't even deserve to live." Gaara said coldly in a low dangerous voice.

If looks could kill,Sasuke would've died a thousand deaths. But being an Uchiha and not showing his fear,he said,"And what are you,some kind of jackass who can't get girls and always hiding in the dark because you're afraid of me. You're just a freak."

"Watch it Uch-"

_Slap_!

Sasuke nearly collapsed as he tried to recover from the impact of the hit. Sakura's palm was red and she was panting heavily from anger.

"Don't you ever insult Gaara ever again. You know nothing about him so just leave him alone. I can't believe I ever felt the need to apologize to someone like you. If you say anything like what you'd said to him ever again,I promise you'll regret it," she said in a quivering yet low and cold voice."Gaara,let's go."

And the two walked away from him,leaving him surprised and-oh what was that again?-jealous. The creepy emo kid who's never cared anything about girls had just walked away with his target. But that wasn't the only thing bothering Sasuke. He swore he saw two white shiny gleams of light from Sakura's mouth. _Fangs?_


	7. Chapter 6:Secret Revealed

Chap.6:Secret Revealed

**A/N:**Sorry for not updating in so long,many apologies to those of you who actually bothered to read this but I had so much crapola(again,my word and no steals o_O)to do this past month. So please don't be mad and just blame the exams and state tests.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own anything but this story and maybe a few OCs

"Argh this is so frustrating!" Sakura groaned as she lay down on her bed. The situation that occurred this afternoon kept replaying in her mind and she couldn't help but feel guilty for hitting Sasuke so hard. But of course,there was always an opposing argument in her mind. Which meant more migraines and severe headaches from over-thinking things.

_I really should apologize,I hit him pretty hard back there,_she began to think.

_What the-no way! No way in hell,he insulted your brother! You should have hit him harder!_

_Language! And yes he did badmouth Gaara-nii but brother's had his share of cusses and swears too._

_For your sake! He was trying to protect you from that creep,_the opposing conscience in her head shouted while pounding her fists together angrily,_Sasuke Uchiha must die._

_Need I forget to mention that his older brother was your first feed and you had so much blood he collapsed and you just left him there? _Her more responsible and logical conscience was giving her 'the look'.

"But it wasn't my fault! Gaara-nii says they always faint no matter how much blood you take! It's the endorphines!" she cried jumping up from her bed and now jumping on it.

_That's because he always takes more out of hate for the human species_,the logical one countered.(Her name is Jackie).

_Yeah,speak of the devil,here he comes,_the other conscience said.(His name is Jason.)

"Huh?" she looked towards the door puzzled but smiled when Gaara came in.

"Talking to yourself again?" he asked smirking."What's the matter,thinking too much?"

She pouted and tried her best to look angry but burst out laughing."Just a little bit. Today really bothered me. I found out some stuff today that made me think."

"Like what?" She looked towards the ceiling,thinking about whether or not she should tell him."Don't even bother thinking about your choices,just tell me" he said sternly.

She sighed."Yeesh bite my head off,why don't 'cha oniichan. And that's not a request. That man I bit yesterday,he was Itachi Uchiha,Sasuke's older brother. And I just-"

"Can't help but feel extremely guilty?" he asked bitterly.

She sighed again."How did you know?"

"Because,every time you think you did something wrong,you always get guilty and feel bad for it. Don't be,it's just the way we are Sakura. Our kind need humans and as much as I hate to admit it,we're nothing without them. Hell,we would have gone and withered away into nothing without their blood as our food source. You shouldn't feel anything when you feed,no sadness,remorse and most important of all,guilt." he said worriedly.

Gaara was no fool,he knew of his sister's feelings towards humans. Just like his father's. Of course,he respected his father and baby sister's ideals-their mother was neutral-Gaara just didn't accept them. To him,humans were nothing but lying,disgusting and manipulative;nothing but waste of intelligence and time,as well as feelings.

Just like with Angelina. Pretty,pretty smiling and cheerful Angelina who always told him such sweet things. Lies,all revolting lies. Such a disgusting thing she was to him now,even as he remembered her,he hated her. But that is another story he will tell when the time is right,to the only girl he will ever give his love to,his innocent and naive little sister.(Just sibling love.)

Sakura looked up at his naturally calm face and frowned in shame."I'm sorry brother,but I can't help it. Humans can be so weak and easily killed,they live for no long than a century and they're gone. And daddy always said that they're good and that maybe one day,we can all peacefully exist together without all the slaughter and pain. Is it because I'm not strong enough to feel the same burning hatred you feel for them?"

He sneered at the thought."Sakura,being with humans since you were a child is different from how you view them. You think I hate them for no reason?"

"Sometimes,it just seems that way."

Gaara smiled bitterly."There is a reason I hate them. After getting close,it was enough for me. After all,they're the same,every last one of them. Waste of your interest Sakura."

"Will you tell me why?"

He gave her one of those rare affectionate smiles that she knew Gaara only showed to his family and

said,"Of course,but not now. Maybe one day when you finally decide to grow up and be mature about these things."

She cocked her head to one side."Huh? Mature about what?"

He smirked and shook his head."Never mind,I'll tell you when I feel like it."

She looked away and pouted."Unfair."

_She'll never grow up. Wouldn't have it any other way,_he thought chuckling.

Suddenly,he perked up. That scent,like musk and the smell of live animals. And blood.

"Gaara-nii,those big dogs are back. And they're chasing a poor little bunny! Maybe they can see in the dark,that's why they're right on its trail." she said pointing out the window to the direction of their field. "They're about 26 yards away."

"Hn,right. You should look away unless you've suddenly acquired an interest for animal violence." he said standing up and walking towards the window. With his enhanced green eyes and ears,he was able to see and hear what Sakura was talking about.

Dogs,no,_wolves_,he could see. But somewhat larger and faster. Their teeth were white and much too long to belong to any regular wolves he's ever seen. And claws,detracted and massive,grabbing the rabbit Sakura had pointed out,one was holding a full grown deer in his hand and swung over his shoulder.

His eyes flashed a dangerous dark emerald and scowled. _Tch,mutts,hunting on our territory. Let's take a closer look and see if I know them._

**(A/N:**Bold and Italics are in this part is just for Gaara's super vamp vision)

_**It was a pack of them. Possibly just a few but not all of the pack has come to hunt. They were all large and muscular,meaning they were male and played hunter for this evening. One had dark brown fur and eyes that showed his wild nature and ferocity,though it was not the fierceness that showed aggression,but a thirst for adventure. He had brought an extra companion with him. The other one was slightly smaller and more lanky muscular than brawny. His eyes were blue with a green glow to it. He was more crude and interested in non-reproductive mating with the females and Gaara disliked him at once. He had a way with the female species,saying sweet words and spitting out bullshit. If he had to put it in Sakura's words,it'd be . . . what did she call this kind of sad excuse for a male?Cute?Disgusting.**_

_**But it wasn't this worthless trash that caught his attention. It was the little wolf with the medium built muscles that fascinated him. Somewhat smaller than the others but not by much,this young wolf,perhaps some of the youngest in the pack was carrying a buck. A full grown moose on his back,a bit of its blood trailed on his red furry back. A red wolf,rare but not extinct. Not yet anyway. Dark as it was,his eyes glowed a faint red,not blood red like that of a vampire by like a scarlet sunset. **_

_**He didn't look dangerous,not by the way he goofed around with the other two as they ran back with their kills. **_

_Hmph,so I was right. It is him. Who would've thought? But then again,who wouldn't? They're no threat,not at all. Can't even consider them an interference. Just . . . trouble_,Gaara concluded as he turned back to his sister who was reading an extremely thick novel on her bed that was much too complicated for humans her age to comprehend.

"They left our property. Took more than just a rabbit though," he told her.

She nodded."I saw. One of them is really cute."

He sweat-dropped. _Of course,that was unexpected_,he thought sarcastically.

"But the little one,he looks familiar. Do you think he's a half-breed? Those eyes were like ours." she asked not looking up form her book.

"You'll figure it out. I know I already did." He paused and smirked."Oh,and once you find out who where you know him from,be prepared for me to tell you 'I told you so',sister dear."

Sakura looked up and frowned."And why would I do that?"

He chuckled."Another time. Are you hungry? Want to tag along tonight?"

She shook her head."Pass,but thanks Gaara-nii."

"You sure? I'm going out tonight."

She looked skeptically at him."You go out every night. You've _been_ going out every night since the day you turned into an adult."

"I know but it never hurts to remind you. You want me bring back some take-out?"

"Pass," she repeated."Good night and don't get caught."

(**A/**N:If you all don't mind I'm going to skip to tomorrow morning.)

Sakura chewed on her toast happily while thinking about telling Hinata about the dogs. One common interest they both shared was that their love for all animals. And the way those giant dogs howled at night while she slept was somewhat peaceful to her.

She slipped on her black converses and shut the door. Whistling a tune she heard on television that night. Sakura had become familiar with her new home and adjusted to it rather quickly. She felt much more at peace then she was back home with the other vampire children in school. Even there she had drawn much unwanted attention to herself,whether it be from hormonal males or evil manipulative girls who made fun of her because of her inability to fully grasp her powers the way they did.

"Sakura chan!"

She turned around,knowing exactly who it was. _Right on time too_,she thought laughing to herself.

"How are ya? I heard you had a bit of a problem after school yesterday with Sasuke teme. You're okay right?" he asked as his eyes bored into her mesmerizing emerald ones with concern.

She frowned,her eyebrows knitting together."Yeah of course I mean,why wouldn't I be?"

He rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully pondering on the right way to word it."Well I heard from Sasuke teme that he and this other guy got into a fight but I don't think that red mark came from him. It was shaped like a girl's hand."

Her face softened as she looked at the ground,the guilt from last night slowly coming back."Um,yeah about that,actually,I did that to him. I slapped Sasuke."

Naruto's blue eyes widened."Really? Oh my gosh Sakura chan . . ."

"I know,I know,it was a really mean thing to do and I really shouldn't have but what he said to my b-"

"Are you kidding?!That is the greatest thing in the whole frickin' universe!I've been waiting for that day since Sasuke lost his virginity and bragged about it in 7th grade!" he shouted happily as he knelt down onto his knees and bowed."Sakura chan,you are my hero!I officially and completely give all my respect to you as you are the only female I will ever be proud to worship!" Naruto began bowing excitedly before the dumbfounded girl before him.

She looked around the front of the school and noticed people were staring at them strangely."Um,Naruto,you can get up now,people are starting to stare."

He jumped up and fixed his loose tie but ended up making it more crooked."Eh heh,right. So I heard the fight was over you,right?Sasuke,you and some other guy."

"Gaara," she corrected him,"and I'm just glad that they weren't really fighting. Just an exchange of foul words and cussing."

Naruto nodded his head slowly,his hand grasping his chin as he tried to look intelligent."Right,right. He's got a lot of fans too,almost as much as Sasuke. Lots of girls,but he's pretty mysterious. And he'd never really been interested in girls. Very interesting."

"Mysterious? No,not at all. He's very nice and sweet and charming. He's just misunderstood a lot and liked to be alone. Gaara's a really great guy once you get to see the real him. Trust me." she assured.

Naruto raised a blond eyebrow as he and Sakura walked into class together as they always did."You really like this guy,don't you?"

She laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world."Of course,I love him." she said as they sat down in their seats. She didn't seem to notice the shocked not to mention,swollen face of the Uchiha she didn't mark and didn't ever want to.

_She loves emo freak?!_ He shouted confusedly in his head.

Naruto's eyes widened."Wow only a few days since you've been here and you've already found the lost soul who's always hidden in the shadows and fallen in love with him. And from what I've heard,he was defending you from teme. Sakura chan,is there anything you can't do?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows."In love-he and I-lost soul-love-WHAT?!No,Naruto,Gaara is my-"

"Settle down class and Naruto please stop antagonizing Miss Haruno before I remove you from having the privilege of sitting next to her and having those crazy conversations you two often have," Kakashi said not looking up form his orange book.

Sakura sighed and opened her mathbook to do the assignment on the board. Having finished with at least 20 minutes to spare,she looked boredly around the room. Until she felt a vibration in her skirt pocket. She opened her phone and found that Ino had texted her.

Hey Saks whtsup omg ull never guess wht I heard abt u all over the skool.u and that gaara,omg he is so cute and hot ur so damn so happy that u guys r dating,ur such a cute couple – Ino 3

She silently gasped and texted back:we are not dating!he just helped me wen I got in an argument with sasuke!hes very protected of me!its wat BROTHERS do for their LITTLE VERTERNAL TWIN SISTERS Ino!yeesh and plz dnt spread that around,he doesnt want ppl to get close to him bc of me.

She waited for Ino's reply and felt the vibration shortly after.

Ok,ok I u r so lucky!i told the girls but I promise I wnt tell the boys or any1 else ok?

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Now she can go through the day in peace.

(Time skip :3)

Sakura was now extremely confused. Sasuke had been looking intently at her,more specifically,her mouth. No,her teeth. And when she had a blood bag which she hid in her cupcake,her fangs had elongated from the taste and smell. She had concluded that she didn't always need to feed from the source and only did so when she felt it was convenient or she really needed it.

But now she was extremely self-cautious because she'd had to eat it her upper lip over her canines to hide them from Sasuke's piercing black eyes. After all,she showed him her strength and speed to throw him off,exposed to him-and everyone by the pool-her weakness to water,and to top it off,she bit his brother. That just makes her identity _so_ much harder to find out.

_This stinks,_she groaned.

It seemed that Sasuke was even more determined to find out more about her. And every time Gaara would pass by,they'd glare at each other before walking off into their separate classes. By now,the school had known about their hatred for one another and the fight with Sakura included.

And to make it worse,fangirls from both sides have been glaring at her with boiling hot rage and questioning her about them. She had tried to politely dismiss them but it failed miserably and she eventually gave up,deciding it was better than getting violent or playing at their level.

Sakura was in final period Art class and she wanted to enjoy her favorite class in peace.

"Hey new freak!" Angela. Great,a fan from both sides and president of Sasuke Uchiha's."What's this I hear about you being the object of Gaara-kun and Sasuke-kun's affection?!I've been hearing a lot of shit about it and I just want to know who you think you are to have the audacity to take their attention when they can be ravishing me with it!" she shouted shrilly,flipping her cheap over-dyed blond hair.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and simply said,"I'm surprised you could put audacity in a sentence and still be able to tell what it means. Good job Super Blond."

She screeched painfully in the pinkette's ear,"You nasty arrogant little-"

Sakura looked her in the eyes,her dark emerald color deepening and changing into a bright blood red. There was a fierce animosity in them as they seemed to stab right through Angela's body like a flaming dagger and she found it impossible to look away. She was trembling uncontrollably from sudden fear and shock from the girl.

Sakura smirked a malicious,even cruel smirk."Now why don't you fuck off and stay out of my way before I make you,you sorry excuse for human life?" she said in a sadistic and cold voice that made her pale and nod,walking away obediently.

Sakura gasped and called,"Oh my-I didn't mean to-I'm sorry!"

_Why did I do that?It didn't even sound like me. It was like I was a different person. The fleurie._ She gripped the crucifix tightly and breathed slowly. She needed to be calm. If **she **was easily angered by the likes of someone like angela,who'd know what things would be like if the fleurie was removed.

As soon as the bell rang,she stuffed everything into her leather handbag and ran out the school building as fast but slow enough to seem inconspicuous. She was still grasping her collar fearfully. It seemed to be telling her to do something.

_Feed,you have to feed. You need the strength. You're hungry,it's time to feed_, it seemed to whisper in that cold female voice. She panted and groaned as a vibrating pain hit her stomach. _Hungry,have to find someone,something,anything. Anything will do. Just need to feed._

She walked slower,her legs felt heavy as she tried to look for a person,an animal,anything with a pulse.

Suddenly,a heavy and familiar scent filled her nostrils and found herself walking into a dark ally. Sakura had realized she'd been wandering for hours in search of blood. It began to get cold and the wind whipped her hair and clothes wildly but she didn't even feel as it as the vibrational pain increased and she felt as something was inside her,gnawing at her stomach,biting angrily.

At last,her search is over. A dog,a big dog,perhaps the ones from last night. She crept up to it slowly and stealthily,not making a single sound. She grabbed it as if it were only a few pounds and buried her head in the crook of it's furry neck,her rap,ragged breaths blowing on it. Sakura couldn't wait,she needed to feed now. She opened her mouth wide and sank her elongated fangs into the flesh. The blood ran messily down the dog's neck,her face,even dripping upon her clothes. She was carelessly feeding,the pain of her own ravenous hunger taking over her mind until she finally found the self-control that was slowly coming back. Sakura let go of the large dog gently and lay him down as gently as she could. It groaned,nothing like an animal but sounded extremely **human**.

It's eyes were closed,the fur was slowly shrinking,until Sakura could see skin,human skin,a tan color show. Her widened again in shock and apprehensiveness. It turned out to be a he,as the "dog" was wearing the same school uniform as hers,but with a pair of slacks and a too-familiar loosened crooked tie. On top of his head,were a mass of soft,bright blond hair. She felt her breath hitch in her throat,his opened to reveal the same bright blue eyes.

"Nnngh,"he groaned lifting his hand to rub his wound,"Sakura . . . chan?"

"N-Naruto,w-what are you?!"

**A/N:And there you have it! For all of those clever and attentive viewers who assumed it,the dog was indeed Naruto Uzumaki! All those who want songs in this fic,leave a comment.**


	8. Chapter 7:Understanding and Girl Obsesse

Chap.7: Understanding and the Girl Obsessed

**A/N: **Hey guys, I finally got to get my cousin's computer to work and I'm sorry for the long wait and the mistakes for ch. 7. By the way, those little symbols were end marks. Asian computers don't know how to make them look right. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own shitake mushroom.

He woke up with a terrible headache and couldn't help but groan as a strange pain hissed at the crook of his neck and burned slightly. Looking around at the soft egg-shell colored walls, he noticed that he wasn't in his room.

_Maybe dad's__? _

But when he looked again, he noticed there were shelves full of stuffed animals and plushies lined together neatly in rows.

_Or not__._

He looked to his right and found a large bookshelf filled with books written not only in English but also French, Japanese, Spanish, Dutch and Old English.

_Oh yeah, definitely not in my house, _he concluded sadly, _Am I really that much of an idiot__?_

The sound of a door creaking open drew him out of his thoughts as he looked towards the direction of the sound. To his surprise, a familiar pink head stuck its way in through it. So he was in Sakura's room.

She walked over to the bed slowly in her cotton sweatpants pants and 'Toys 'r' Us' T-shirt and sat, with her head hung low, not looking him in the eye. He stared at her in confusion and decided to speak first。 "Hey Sakura chan, what am I doing in your house? "

She looked up at him and he could see that her eyes were brimmed with tears. "I'm so sorry Naruto! It was all my fault and you got hurt because of me! I was so careless and you got mixed into this!" she said covering her face in shame.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, you didn't-"

_Oh, _realization came over him, _I was out alone tonight and someone came up behind me and bit me. When it was over, I thought I saw Sakura chan. So it __**was **__her. _

"Hey,Sakura chan, calm down for a sec. I'm not mad or anything so don't cry, don't blame yourself", he said assuringly as she hopelessly tried to wipe away her tears.

"But you know now, don't you? About whom-about **what **I am, aren't you mad, horrified, or angry at all? After all, I am a beast, a creature who was born without receiving God's blessing", she sniffed, her head still hung low as she knew that her friend will surely want nothing to do with her.

Naruto clenched his fists and took a deep breath, "I'm no different."

"Huh? " She looked up to see his anguished face.

"Sakura chan, I'm no different, if not the worse than what you are. Yeah, you're a vampire but at least you don't look like a beast and have to change into one at night. You should be the one who oughta be terrified of me, not sitting next to a fucking werewolf saying how you hurt it and it's your fault when I can lose control anytime", he said as he looked down at his clenched fists and frowned.

A soft cold hand cupped his cheek and he couldn't help but lean into it a bit as the cold was not bone-chilling as he'd been told it was but pleasant and soothing. He looked up at Sakura's assuring expression and the faint glow of her friendly green eyes.

"Naruto, you're the first friend I ever had since I came to human school. Why didn't you tell me that you were a werewolf? " she asked gently.

He swallowed and closed his eyes, relaxing to her soft touch. "Because you didn't tell me you were a vampire, or I didn't know. And I never told anyone outside the pack. It's hard to hide this big part of me and you can't trust a lot of people about it either. Besides, who'd wanna be around a monster like me? " he asked.

"I would! I don't think you're a monster! You're Naruto, a good friend and a loud funny dude who loves to be himself. And that's coming from me, a vampire", she said smiling at him.

His blue eyes shot open and he looked at her, "Sakura chan, can I trust you not to tell? About me, or the pack? ", he asked in a slight pleading tone.

She brushed the hair out of his eyes and grinned. "You big dummy, why would I tell your secret when I'm trying to hide my own? "

He scratched the top of his head embarrassed. "Oh, right, you're a vampire. Well, how about this? I keep your secret, you keep mine. I lick your back, you lick mine. Deal?"

"Uh, dude, I think it's 'You scratch my back, I scratch yours', right? "

He blinked "Huh? Oh yeah, right. Heh, sorry, it's just how we say it in the pack. I guess you're just like one of the dogs to me. Less uncomfortable than with humans."

"You mean one of the guys?" she corrected.

"Uh, yeah that too I guess." Naruto replied as he grinned. "That's great though isn't it? You and me both have this big secret to keep. So, you'll help me out when I'm in deep shit and I'll help you out when you're in deep shit."

Sakura nodded, "Agreed. Besides, isn't that what friends do for each other?"

"Yeah, best friends", he grinned.

"Speaking of best friends", she started curiously, "does Sasuke Uchiha know about you being a werewolf?"

Naruto cast his eyes back to his hands, his smile faltering slightly. "No, I'm didn't tell him, never will."

Sakura's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Why not? Didn't you say he was your best friend? "

"Oh, he is. He may not look it, but Sasuke's the bestest friend a guy could ever have, even if he can be a cocky bastard at times but that's what makes teme a teme!" he declared smiling once again.

"Then why didn't you tell him? "

He looked down again frowning, "To be honest Sakura chan, it's better if I didn't, you understand don't you? You can't get close to humans without hating them or having to hide from them."

Sakura frowned sadly, recognizing those words far too well. _Gaara nii said the same thing__. Are humans truly so terrible? _

"To be honest Naruto, I don't, I've never been away from the vampire world. This is my first time in a human city. My parents have both told me to be careful of everything around me but I don't really understand why mixing with humans is a bad thing. Is it the same for werewolves too? Have you been told by birth to be wary of humans as well Naruto? "

He looked at her and sighed, "Yeah, I mean, it's not bad that humans live in this world just like you and I do but it's just hard not to be attached when you're constantly around them Sakura chan. For werewolves, it's not bad to mix with humans since we are somewhat human but it's bad when we get _**too intimate **_and when we actually start to _**feel **_for them. Like Sasuke and I. We became best friends and when the pack found out, I had to swear that I will never leave the pack for him, never choose Sasuke or any human over the pack and that was the only reason why Kai and his dad didn't kill him. That was the only way for me to save him and for us to stay friends. The pack still watches us from time to time but only because they **care**. They're family. Every one of them and you gotta stick with them or you'll have nobody. That's why other-worldly beings, like you and me, can't care about humans. We can always hang out and stuff like that and have fun but after they die from old age, we'll still be alive."

Sakura nodded, slowly coming to understand.

"I know. But I don't want that, I don't want to hide what makes me the kind of person I am and I don't want you to have to lie to your best friend. Why is it that our kind, people like us, have to hide ourselves and be hated by random assumptions that lead to that hate. It's not fair Naruto. It just isn't", she said angrily.

"I know it's not Sakura chan but there's nothing we can do. Things won't change. It's been like this for centuries, humans killing werewolves, killing vampires, vampires killing werewolves-"

"What?! What did you say about vampires killing werewolves?" she asked as she shot up from her seat.

"Don't worry about it Sakura chan, werewolves and vampires made an alliance about 600 years ago, there's no fighting between our too species. Relax", he said yawning lightly.

"Yes, but there are some opinionated individuals who tend to hold grudges", said a low voice from the door.

"Gaara nii, you're home", Sakura said getting up from her chair.

Gaara stood there unfazed and replied, "Yes but what is this mutt doing here?"

"Hey, Sakura chan, what's this guy doing in your house?" he asked giving the redhead a glare.

"Naruto, he's my **brother**."

"Eh, so that explains why you said you love him. My bad, guess I didn't notice. But now that you mention it, the hair and eyes does help the resemblance", he said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes and now that you're done being an idiot and found out our secret, I guess I'll have to kill you Uzumaki."

"What the, wait, no, Sakura chan and I already discussed-"

"Too late, mutt."

Sakura jumped in front of Naruto, using her arms to block Gaara from coming closer. "Gaara-nii please, don't hurt him, he's my friend! "

Gaara lunged towards them, pushing her to the side gently but hard enough to send her onto the floor.

"Sorry about your 'first friend' sis, but now that he knows our secret, we can't let him live."

He raised his hand as sand began to pour from his finger tips and his eyes went from its powdery jade color to a frightening scarlet and began to thrust it forward when it hit Naruto's face.

"Gaara, stop." The sand faded away, barely touching Naruto's face and he whirled around the face his parents.

""What the fu-Ow!! What the bloody hell was that for dad?!" he shouted as he hissed from the pain at the right side of his head.

James glared at his son, "Gaara, don't do such things without consulting us first, especially not to someone as important as Sakura's friend and the son of the werewolf pack-leader."

Gaara blinked and glared up at his father and mother, "Pack –leader's son, who gives a bloody fuck?! He discovered our secret; we have to eliminate him-Ow! Mom!"

"Hush Gaara, don't you dare use this kind of language! We are your parents and you will show us some respect", the woman said sternly as she picked up her green slipper from the floor as it had fallen when she threw it at Gaara's face.

Naruto shivered and pulled the covers over him. He latched onto Sakura's hand like a scared little boy and asked, "Sakura chan, is your mom always this scary? "

"Only when she's mad ", she replied shakily.

"Sakuraq, Gaara, Uzumaki san, will all you please join us downstairs? We have some things we all need to take care of. "， Cecilia said as she and James left the room.

Gaara turned back to Naruto and glared venomously at him, then turned to leave himself.

Sakura sighed, "We better go, momma hates waiting. "

The two of them went downstairs into the family room where they usually held their meetings. Sakura sat with Naruto on the couch across from her mother who lay sprawled on the opposite couch.

James cleared his throat and began to speak, "Uzumaki san, we've come to an understanding that you've discovered our coven and our family secret. My wife and I wish to apologize for the unnecessary and inappropriate actions of our son. He tends to forget to think before he acts. "

Gaara scoffed, "Well, you know what they say old man, actions speak louder than words."

James ignored him and continued. "I also understand that you are indeed from the werewolf pack that also lives within this city correct?"

Naruto nodded nervously, "Yeah, my dad is the leader."

"Yes, well I seem to have overheard that you and Sakura are willing to keep each other's identities a secret. We'd just like to ask a favor of you Uzumaki san."

"Yeah, sure, anything. "

"We'd like you to make sure that the cross that Sakura wears never comes off. A lot of power is sealed within and Sakura will not act the way she usually does. A second personality is sealed off using that crucifix and it is the complete polar opposite of the Sakura you see before you and know. Can you make sure that the cross is never taken off", Cecilia asked in her low serious tone, her golden eyes glowing.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I promise I'll take care of Sakura chan", he stammered, afraid of the consequences if he didn't answer.

"Well that's all we needed to ask, so you may leave Uzumaki san. And tell your father I said hello and I look forward to seeing him again", James said smiling at the young werewolf.

"Yes sir, I will. Uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sakura chan," he said getting up.

"I'll walk you back-"

"Don't worry about it, You should get some rest. Crazy day huh?"

"Yeah, if you say so. Bye Naruto, see you tomorrow." she said as she opened the door for him.

"See ya." he said giving her a toothy grin and running off.

_He really is a great friend_, Sakura thought as she went upstairs to bed.

**The next morning in Kurenai's Spanish class ****… **

"Hey Sakura, how was your night, been dreaming about me?" Sasuke asked smirking suggestively. Apparently he's forgotten the whole reason to observe her.

Her right eye twitched in annoyance. _Idiot__. _"No oh-perverted-Uchiha san"

"Hey, why don't you call me Sasuke? All the girls do", he said, his smirk never faltering。

"Fine, _Sasuke_, please leave me alone before you get in trouble" She said suppressing the urge to kick him in the face.

"Uchiha san, please go back to your assigned seat before I report you to the headmistress", Kurenai said as Sasuke scowled back to his seat。 "Anyway, we have another new student, her name is Karin."

A anorexic thin girl with wild red hair came in, her dull red eyes covered with a pair of glasses and her skirt cut at least 3 inches。 She was rather plain-looking if not desperate. But with a nasty vibe that said "I'm a slut but I'll deny it."

"Hey she looks like a washed-out version of Sakura chan", one boy whispered to another.

"Yeah, total wannabe."

"I bet she's got nothing under those clothes。"

"Loser."

As the whispers began getting louder, the girl named Karin got angrier. Finally, she cracked "Who is this Sakura bitch?!" she shrieked, the outside window cracking slightly.

Sakura, oblivious to the new girl until now, looked up, "Huh?"

Karin stalked over to her desk, her thin waif-like figure not at all attractive. "Who the hell do you think you are thinking that you're better than me?! I can crush you like the nasty little bug you are!" she screeched.

"Um, alright. Have fun with that, I guess." She replied not really listening, concentrating on what the word _feo _meant.

"Oi, back off you flat-chested thing, don't get jealous over something you won't ever have."

"Who said that?!" said-flat-chested thing screamed.

"I did", Sasuke said, raising his hand.

Karin looked up, her eyes widened, hearts filled them as she marveled at the god-like being (in Karin's words) before her. With his pitch black eyes and silky obsidian hair, he was a modern day Hercules and she was determined to be his Aphrodite (**A/N****: **Just a note, you'll understand this later. Go on my profile and vote for what evil creature you want her to be)

"Oh em geee!!!"

Everyone covered their ears and ducked under the table.

Karin ran up to Sasuke and began babbling like a fool, actually she is. "Oh em gee you are so perfect, like oh my gawd we should definitely date,I mean we're perfect together and oh my gawd what shampoo do you use, what do you wanna name our children, like you are so hot!!!"

And it went on and on and on。

Sakura twitched in annoyance and began to bang her head on the desk。 _So loud__, so annoying._

So the new girl was obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha

**A/n****: and I'm done, leave one! I promise to have Chapter 8 up by the end of the week!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: **OMG I'm SO sorry everybody!I know I haven't updated in forever and you guys probably totally hate my ass, but school's been a real bitch, so I haven't had anytime for myself. But to all you guys who are patiently supporting my story, thanks so much and I'm glad you like it. Quick note, I'll be writing a few new stories, one will definitely be a Kingdom Hearts Sora~Kairi romance. No offense to any Sora~Riku yaoi fans, but it doesn't appeal to me and I personally love Riku as a character and he's good with someone else. Um, also there will be another vampire fic when I decide what anime it fits for. It's based on Interview With The Vampire by Anne Rice, so all you vampire-lovers and Anne Rice fans might wanna check it out. I'll post it on my profile when I figure out what anime to put it in. For those of you who do read Anne Rice, you should know that the vampire dudes are all either gay or bisexual. Not in this new fic, I personally love Anne Rice's characters but seeing as I am not basing the fic entirely on her novel, I will have my own way of recreating and inputting them into maybe the Naruto characters or another anime. By the way, I will be starting this "Reader Comment Box" section at the end of every chapter now. Basically, I will be asking you guys, my lovely reviewers, what you want in my fics, any suggestions, or some random question I have, etc. I'm gonna shut up now and leave you guys to your reading. Thank you so much for the support and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto, but I definitely own this plot :)

This could not get any worse. Sakura knew it. Why was everything so mean to her? What could she have possibly done to have deserved this? And what is the 'this', you ask?

Well, she's 5"6, has red hair that looks like a third grader cut it in her sleep, unnatural dull red eyes, a figure that resembled one of those twiggy runway models, and a voice loud enough to wake Shikamaru when he was knocked out like he'd consumed all the sleeping pills in CVS. Yeah, she's **that** scary. Everywhere you look, she's there latching onto you-know-who's arm, squealing,"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" It doesn't get any more annoying.

On the plus side, she was doing one good thing for Sakura. Distracting Uchiha Sasuke. Not only has Sakura been able to get through her first four classes without his flirtatious advances, but the large scowl on her face certainly gave her a good laugh. On the down side, Kurenai had to stepped out of the room in Spanish class and went to the opposite building, thus making the whole screaming and window shattering incident, an "accident". Who knew a bowling ball could be thrown so high with such speed and ease. Ino's response was,"Bullshit on a stick."

Sakura had to agree. Who made up that stupid lie anyway? Oh, right. The stupid girl that caused it.

Another minus, Karin wouldn't stop glaring at her or flaunting Sasuke right in front of her face. It's not like she actually likes Sasuke, but dangling one of the school's most attractive guys right in front of her face wasn't exactly a walk through Paris in midnight hour.

Sakura blinked before narrowing her eyes and frowning confusedly. _Did I just call Uchiha Sasuke one of the most attractive guys in school?_

_ 'You better believe it, Honey,'_ Jackie said.

_"Damn it, you let the enemy get to your head! Come on, girl! Don't let that little shit's pretty face get to you!" _Jason shouted. **(Quick A/N**: If you remember in chapter 6, I gave Sakura some inner thought consciences, which I named Jackie and Jason. I thought it was a nice change from her usual inner. Further explanation for their creations in later chapters.**)**

_'Jason, go rot in a sack! You meanie!' _

_"You know what Jackie, you can go crawl in a hellhole because I happen to know you find my asshole-ness sexy!"_

_ 'I do not! You're delusional!'_

_ "You're a stubborn bi-"_

_ Enough, _Sakura interrupted,_ Just shut up! You should both leave my head right now before my head explodes!_

_ 'Well,' _Jackie huffed, feeling slightly offended

_ "You could've just said that you wanted to be alone," _Jason muttered and faded with Jackie.

"Saks, you alright?" Ino asked as she sat down next to her.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine," she smiled.

Hinata frowned. "You seemed pretty upset, are you sure?"

"Yeah, was it because of the new bitch?" Tenten asked, cracking her knuckles.

Sakura sighed and rolled her green eyes. "She's just annoying. I mean, at first I thought I could ignore her, but she's so loud! And she won't stop squealing. And she's always on Uchiha's arm like a blood-sucking leech, not that I'm one to judge. Not only that, but she's always touching him too! Who does that? It's just rude and I can tell he's not liking it, I was laughing at his face all morning. I hate how she can be so openly affectionate to him like that!"

The three girls exchanged glances. Ino sent them both a look, blond eyebrows raised. Tenten sighed and Hinata nodded as if disappointed.

The pinkette frowned. "What? Why are you guys being telepathic and sending mind messages to each other?"

Tenten laughed. "Mind messages?"

"It seemed that way," she insisted.

"No, it's just something that we all agree on," Ino explained. "You see, we think you might be...uh, how to say this nicely?"

"Jealous," Hinata blurted out, but quickly clamped her mouth shut and blushed.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "Me? Jealous? Of-of HER?!"

Tenten winced at her tone."Well, it just sounded like you didn't like her because she's all over Uchiha. A lot of girls want to be with him."

"We're just used to seeing it like that, you know?" Hinata whispered."Sorry I opened my mouth like that."

She shook her head, long pink hair moving with every swish of her neck."Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I guess I did sound" she shivered before continuing ,"Jealous of Karin, but I swear I'm not like the girls in school. I know who I am and I'm not about to change my image for someone like Uchiha Sasuke."

"We know Sakura, you're no Miley Cyrus, but we only want to protect you. Sasuke never stays with one girl, he's always got someone new everyday," Ino said softly, although the stern look in her blue eyes made Sakura feel like she was talking to a teacher.

**(A/N:** No offense to any Miley fans, but after that Party in the USA video and pole-dancing, bra-shot, Vanity Fair shoot and dating a 20 year old, I kinda stopped believing she was a good Disney girl.**)**

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to turn over to the dark side," Tenten added, using her Darth Vader voice.

"Right, 'Dark Side'," she laughed nervously. _Kinda late for that since I was born in it._

Hinata cleared her throat. "What Tenten meant to say, was that you're our friend and you're the most down-to-earth person we've seen in a long time."

"Not including herself of course," Ino winked playfully.

"Speaking of going down," Tenten started disgustedly,"Look who's working her way down south Uchiha's pants."

They all turned to the direction of the boys' lunch table. Indeed, there was Karin, rubbing Sasuke's thigh. They all looked away, shuddering with nausea.

"Hey, girls," Naruto greeted, a scowl planted on his usually happy face, with Shikamaru and Neji beside him.

"Ladies," Neji nodded curtly.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru yawned,"Damn Uchiha and his new catch."

"No need to tell us twice, lazy ass," Ino groaned.

Before Shikamaru could respond, Sakura turned to Naruto and smiled sympathetically.

"What's got you down, dude?" she asked.

He rolled his cerulean eyes in return. "What the lazy ass said. That girl's been trying to get into teme's pants since this morning. It's driving me nuts!"

"I don't think Uchiha's in a very happy mood about it either," Neji added.

Sakura bit her lip, but eventually willed herself to look back. Sasuke had pushed Karin's hand away, the scowl growing bigger by the minute. He looked miserable. Karin started playing with his silky black hair and Sakura could feel her heart clench ever so slightly. She actually felt sorry for Sasuke.

_Well, it serves him right. Now he knows how I feel when he won't leave me alone. But...he wasn't that irritating_, she thought looking at his pained expression.

Sasuke looked up, hoping to find some kind of distraction from the new thorn in his side. Damn, this bitch was worse than Angela.

He saw Sakura's beautiful eyes and frowning face. Her lips were pursed together, as if in deep thought. Sasuke knew she could feel his stare because she'd looked back at him. He really did wish she would stop being so difficult. One lay, that's all he wanted. And then he'd be done, he'd throw her out just like every other girl he was with.

But she wasn't like every other girl who'd been with him for a one-night stand. She was more beautiful than any other girl he'd ever seen. It was almost unnatural. Sakura was the one he couldn't have, the one who just couldn't be won over by looks and status. She'd refused him so many times, so easily, he felt not angry, but actually disappointed. He felt, dare he say it? **Inferior**. Haruno Sakura, the new girl, the virgin, actually made him feel. And now that he knows what it feels like to be rejected, he hated it. He felt so low. For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was not only rejected multiple times, but he actually **cares**.

_I can't believe I didn't realize all this before. And I thought Naruto was stupid. Guess it's time I learned to let go and say sorr-sor-...ugh apologize. Fuck I can't even say the 's' word_, he thought bitterly.

Sakura sighed. _I'm gonna kick myself later for this. And if Gaara-nii finds out, he's gonna kick me and then himself for not teaching me to be a butt-hole like him._

She stood up. The whole table, including the boys, who'd sat down with them to avoid the Karin.

"Sakura-chan, what are ya doing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to help Sasuke get out of the mess he started," she declared confidently.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed,"Now what could've possessed you to do that?"

"Yeah Saks, I mean, we know she's an annoying prick, but why?" Tenten asked as if Sakura had grown six heads from the roots of her soft rosette hair.

Hinata's eyes were so wide, she looked like a fish.

Naruto looked as if he was about to jump on the lunch table."Sakura-chan, you can't! She'll eat you alive! Neji, use your smart ass wisdom powers to talk her out of it!" he urged, tugging on Neji's school blazer.

"First of all, it's called logic and common sense," he glared. "And second, I think Sakura can handle this. You saw her take Hinata to the nurse, seeing as you were talking about it for days now."

"I second what Neji said," Shikamaru said, stretching his limbs.

"Thanks guys. Well, time to tame the shrew," Sakura said as she took a deep breath and swallowed.

She walked across the cafeteria, all the while making sure to remain calm and collected, knowing she had to be to deal with Medusa's demon spawn.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Sakura walking over to him. He was confused, but she couldn't see that. He remained cool and kept his poker face up. You never know with Sakura, she was always full of surprises.

Karin noticed his attention shift from struggling with her hand to a figure in front of them. She glared at the green-eyed girl, then sneered smugly as she latched her arms around Sasuke's slender neck. He tried to pry her off, but to his surprise, Sakura had easily ripped her skinny arms away as if they were Velcro on a toddler's shoes.

Sakura kept her face expressionless as she spoke,"I don't think you should be violating Uchiha-san like this when you know he's uncomfortable."

Karin stood up, hands placed firmly on the table."Listen, pinky, I don't take orders from the likes of you. Someone like you, who has guys eating out of the palm of your hand just because you're **so pretty**," she spat as if she'd smelled Akamaru's droppings.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so ignorant and blind to everything around you, you'd notice that I don't take advantage of the guys that are 'eating out of the palm of my hand'. Unlike you, I know how to think about other people's feelings," Sakura said, as if everything Karin said was just an annoying weed she easily pulled out.

"Don't think you're so special! Just because Sasuke-kun treats you specially, doesn't make you anything to anyone! All those things people say about you two, about how Sasuke-kun only pays attention to you and hasn't been with anyone else, it's all bullshit! Who would be attracted to someone with pink hair and green eyes? Can you say,Ew?! Sasuke-kun is mine!" she shrieked defiantly.

Sakura raised a thin eyebrow. She made a silent 'oh' and nodded to herself. She understood now. "So you're...jealous?"

_Slap!_

The whole cafeteria froze. Every eye was on Sasuke's table. Ino and Tenten was being held back by Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Hinata, one on each of their arms.

Karin's hand was still in the air, her chest puffing up and down, her face red with anger. Sakura had her face turned to the left from the impact, her right cheek red. Three small cuts began to form on the mark, thin trails of blood flowing. Karin's nails had scraped her ivory skin and tore flesh.

To Karin and Sasuke's surprise, Sakura's cuts began to disappear, the blood flowing down her chin now and the redness had faded back to its original flawless complexion.

_**I think you should let me take over, Junior.**_

___It's you again. What do you want? I thought you were gone_, Sakura said to the cold voice.

_**I am you. You are me. Now lie down and let me take care of this insolent little excuse for a monster**_, she smirked.

_No, you can't! You'll destroy everything momma and daddy and nii-chan struggled to protect!_

She lifted her head to stare Karin in the eye. Karin flinched. Those eyes, that supernatural aura, it was strong enough to smother her.

_That's not her, that's not Haruno_, she thought, beads of sweat gathering on her forehead.

"Now, what were you saying before?" Sakura asked, her voice smooth and sweet like chocolate, but cold, almost cruel.

Karin shivered. She was visibly trembling.

"You, little girl, need to learn your place," she smirked, menacing and fierce.

From his seat, Sasuke could see the two canines from her mouth elongate ever so slightly so that only the tips poked from her upper lip.

_What the hell is she?_ he asked, her presence making the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

LYP

He opened his eyes. They were now crimson, like beads of blood.

_ She's finally breaking out. Must be the mutt's blood._

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Damn it."

_Dad's not gonna be happy. And mom's definitely bringing out the slipper after I tell them the news. Damn mutt. Damn Uchiha. What the fuck are you doing to my sister, you scumbag excuse for a human?_

_LYP_

"L-let..go...I...can't-"

"I'm sorry, what was that? Did you say something, sweetie?" Sakura asked, her words laced with sugar.

"Please...!" she gasped.

Sasuke and just about every kid in the cafeteria watched in disbelief at the sight before them. Who was this girl? Was it really Sakura? Sweet, innocent little Sakura holding Karin by the throat with one hand, high above her. Shikamaru's eyes were wide open now, mouth slightly open. Naruto slowly walked over to the girls, afraid of Sakura. Deathly afraid.

"S-Sakura-chan, you should put her down, you're in enough trouble already," he tried to reason, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She whipped her head around, blazing blood-stained eyes burning into the crystal blue eyes of the young werewolf. "Mind your own, you mangy furball, or I'll turn you into a dustbunny like I'm about to do with this piece of trash."

Naruto pulled back, fear seeping through his body. He'd never seen her like this. So cruel, so intimidating.

'_We've sealed off her other nature.'_

That's what her mom said. _Is this Sakura-chan's true self,_ he asked himself.

Karin couldn't breath. It felt like her lungs were going to close up, denying her air. She was so strong. Her windpipe was being crushed by Sakura's small hand. She could feel her voice box being squeezed, like it was a plush doll.

Suddenly, her grip softened slightly.

_Stop it. Release her. _

_**Gaara, don't interfere. You're ruining my fun and crushing Sakura's honor.**_

_ You've done enough. Bring my sister back. You have no reason to continue. Time has stopped, no one will ever remember you took over._

Indeed, time has stopped. Everything has stopped moving. Karin's face that had been changing colors, has now stopped, her lips blue and cheeks purple from the lack of air. Sasuke, who'd stood up to stop her, was in media res, his arm looking as if he was trying to reach out to her.

_**Tsk, killjoy. Always gotta ruin it when it's time for the Grand Finale.**_

LYP

She opened her eyes, staring blankly at the white ceiling. "Where am I?" she drawled.

"You're in the infirmary."

She shot up. "Naruto, did I...?"

He nodded, eyes taped to the floor.

Sakura shook her head rapidly. "I didn't mean to...I couldn't...Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. That wasn't really you, Sakura-chan. I wasn't even mad anyway," he grinned.

"Then why were you so upset?"

"Oh, I wasn't. I was just kinda...you know, I kinda already broke my promise. I let you spiral outta control," he said, running his hand through his bright blond hair.

She laughed, a genuine laugh that reminded Naruto of Christmas bells. It made him think of her. His mom.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Gaara, so you get a freebie this time," she grinned back.

He gave her a suspicious look. "You promise? I don't want your brother coming into my dreams and torturing me until the dawn."

"Promise! And he can't go into dreams," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess vampires aren't _that _powerful-"

"Only I can," she smiled.

He sweat-dropped. _This definitely explains werewolf to vampire alliance. They're so goddamn strong, all we have is fur. We're puppies compared to them!_

"Oh, which reminds me!" she said, fumbling in her pocket for something. "Here."

She handed him a bracelet. It was black leather and the band was laced with ambrosia, the one ambrosia stone in the middle was like a mini-northern light show.

"What is it?" he asked, examining it.

"It's a dream charm, silly. Ambrosia is very rare and has incredible powers if you know how to use it. The Greeks called them the food of the Gods because of the color. It's like a light show of the Aurora Borialis. When you wear it, I can visit you in your dreams," she explained.

"Wow," he exclaimed, eyes wide and sparkling with awe.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?"

"It's so shiny! Look at all the pretty colors!" he said turning his hand this way and that.

"I give you a dream bracelet and all you can think about are the colors and it's sheen?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm half dog, shiny things distract me!" he said defensively.

They stayed in the infirmary, not caring that they were ditching, and just spent the day talking about anything they couldn't tell their friends. Naruto told her about the pack and his first hunt with them. She found his stories to be lovely, his animated gestures and the faces he'd make were rather entertaining.

_He looks so happy when he mentions the pack. And he's even happier talking about his father_, she realized, smiling at the thought.

Outside, Sasuke could hear their laughter. They were whispering about something, but there was always the sound of her sweet laughter, echoing through the door. It was almost melodious.

He swallowed the knot in his throat and slowly backed away. It wasn't his place to interrupt. That would be selfish of him, to ruin the fun his best and first friend for his own desire. If Sakura saw him do this, she'd hate him even more.

_I'm gonna apologize. I can't stand it anymore. There's so much I want to know. Is she really a vampire? When she strangled Karin, why doesn't anyone remember that, but me and herself? It doesn't make sense! _

He turned away from the door, ignoring their laughter, but the envy was swelling up in him. He was feeling so many new things now. And they were all caused by the same person. _Sakura, what are you doing to me?_

_LYP _

To say that Gaara was mad, was an understatement. He was beyond pissed. The Uchiha bastard couldn't be wiped. The annoying new pest was probably telling her mommy and daddy about it right not.

_Not that they'd believe her. No proof, no one can back her up, she's hopeless. Now, the mutt..._

He glared at the ground below him. He was, once again, cutting class to stay on the school roof. Uzumaki was going to be a thorn on his side. No, he was going to become an annoying scab that won't come off. _These new werewolves are immune to memory cleansing. Damn humans, mingling with these other-world-lies. Who ever heard of half werewolves? They're already half dog, what more do they want, another branch to the family tree?!_

He took a deep breath. _Calm, calm. I'll take care of it. Fuck it, I take care of everything._

LYP

"Mother, daughter of the great Poseidon, Scylla."

"Yes, Karin?"

"Lend me your powers, so that I may have my revenge."

"And who is it that you exact revenge on and why, daughter?"

"Haruno Sakura, she stole my mate."

"And why would you need my help for this?"

"Because she is no mortal. She is the world's most powerful supernatural being. And I need all the power you possess, so that I may kill her."

**A/N:**Okay, so there it is. Alright, first "Reader's Comment Box"

**Comment Box:** Okay, so here's the first comment box.

Number one,all you genius reviewers already caught on that Karin is a monster. Literally. But which one? Leave a comment and the reviewers that guessed right will definitely get a sneak preview of the next chapter.

Number two, here's one I've been wanting to ask. What do you think of this fic so far? Is it lacking anything, is it confusing, just a regular review,but don't be afraid to hand out any advice because we all know I need it xD

Number three, I've recently been on youtube and something really caught my attention. The first letter I typed in was B and on the top of the suggestions list, was bad romance. So I click on it, being the curious person that I am, and it's a Lady Gaga music video for a new song. It's definitely strange, for those of you who heard it and saw it, you know. Personally, I love it, but I want your opinion on this video and/or song because we're talking Lady Gaga here, she's full of surprises.

*****Just one more thing, this comment box is **optional**, you don't have to reply, but it'd be really great if you do because your opinion matters.*

Until next chapter guys, thanks for reading!


	10. Author's Note Concering Twilight

Just wanna take a moment to clear one thing. I didn't copy anything from Twilight. For one thing, I pretty much got over Twilight. I'm more into Anne Rice novels. It's an adult novel series so I don't think you guys have heard of it from teachers or anything, but for those of you that do read her books, they are a lot more intense than Stephanie Meyer's series. I'd also like to say that my writing is sorta familiar in other anime and manga, but I am simply basing this story on them and borrowing the ideas. This is strictly my own plot, it will not end the same as the original I borrowed from, rest assured. Like I said before, I do not follow everything someone else wrote. Thanks for your support!

Keep reading, Jessica 3


	11. Author's Note: My Return and Updates

**AN:** Hey, everyone! ***dodges rotten veggies and heavy rocks* **I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, two years! But I will definitely start on that now, promise! Thank you to anyone whose favorited/subscribed/reviewed this, it's my first story! Thanks to everyone of you and sorry, so so so SO sorry I've been gone for so long!

I also have new stories coming up, so look out for them. And I will keep updating Learn Your Place. Thanks for all the support, love you all! Oh, last thing (?) I will be editting any grammar/spelling errors whenever I get the chance for my previous chapters!


End file.
